Connection
by Angel Sorano
Summary: Time stretches from the beginning and into eternity. Do our hearts do the same? Are bonds so tight that not even time and space themselves can destory them? Or do all good things come to an end? Tidus/Yuna
1. Old Friends

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Final Fantasy X or Kingdom Hearts they belongs to Square Enix.

Yay! My second third story on Fanfiction! Oh man I'm so nerves! Breath Sorano, breath! This is my first story for this category. Okay... well I'm not too sure how to begin this intro. Ummm yeah…just read it, review it, and tell me what you think.

**Main Pairings**: Tidus/Yuna

**Chapter One**

**~ Old Friends ~**

Tidus lied on the Beach of Destiny Island having a break from all the chaos of Blitzball practice. All he wanted now was just have some quiet and some time to think. He was looking out to where the islands were. Lately he had been having the urge to go back, but he had figure he wanted to go back and visit old memories. To place and time when he didn't feel stress out. Now days he felt like nothing could make him rest and having fun again, not even with blitzball.

He had joined the game when he was fifteen after he got tired of hearing Wakka praising about it so much. Sure Wakka had always like the game and made it his life to play, dream, breath, and basic eat the game, but Tidus had gotten tired of hearing Wakka's rambling of how hard it is and it takes a key mind and stuff like that to play. He decided to prove Wakka wrong by challenging him to a game to shut him up, but it ended up back firing on him and he ended up hooked on the game ever since. Surprising everyone even himself, he was actually very good. He had almost beaten Wakka the first time he played.

Tidus didn't remember ever playing when he was young and had only watched his red head friend play at school games. It all just seems to flow through him naturally while he played as if he had played his whole life. Wakka saw this and had automatically asked if he wanted to join the blitz ball team. Tidus didn't give it a second thought when he said yes. He enjoyed the game way too much to say no, but it also kept his mind off things…

When he was fourteen at the time when all them Wakka, Sora, Riku, Kaira, Sephie, and him would come together to Destiny Island and play. He remember coming over to play, swim, sparing with the boys. In summer their parents would even let them spend a night at the small island with their sleeping bags and a packed dinner. It was also that summer when he started dreaming. He would always dream of this girl, which his heart always race at the mere sight. He knew that he never met her before he knew he never had, but in his head it always said _'I want to see you again.'_

_She_ was something special he could tell, but sadly he would always forget. He could never keep her face with him for very long. It always slip away from his grabs, the only thing that would remain were to those two colored eyes. One eye was as deep blue as the sea, while the other green as a palpue leaf and he heard her whistling. She had such a strange whistle. The problem was she was nothing more then a dream and he knew it would never come true. He was seventeen now going to be eighteen in a few months. He had graduated with Selphie and was spending his summer relaxing at the island. He was offered a scholarship for his Blitz Ball skills to any school, despite his C grade average.

You would think he would be the happiest guy, but he wasn't. Lately he had been very restless and like something has been missing. He wanted to find it, but didn't know how to start about. Three years back when Sora, Riku and Kairi were working on that raft, he was about to jump in and help them. But Wakka told him they were nuts that trying to get to another world on a makeshift raft weren't going to get them anywhere.

Tidus really wanted to go, but knew Wakka was right. Despite knowing this he still wanted to travel to find what was missing, but that feeling from three years ago had been growing stronger and now it made him restless. Why hadn't it gone away? He was finally leaving this island everyone was so desperate to escape. Shouldn't this feeling have gone way?

"Hey Tidus is that you?" A voice called out.

Tidus looked over not really bothering to get up and saw Sora with Riku and Kairi. "Hey, while isn't this a nice surprise?" He stood up and walked over to his childhood friends. It had been along time since he had seen them. Lying on the beach could wait for later. "So where you've been? I haven't see you guys in awhile."

Sora gave nerves smile, but Riku spoke up in stead, "We were at another school for the pass few years."

"Another school?" He asked turned to Kairi "You too?"

She gave sweet smile at him, "Yeah, we were given to scholarships to a different high school."

Tidus raised an eyebrow, "Really all you?" That was strange all three of them got to go the same school. Man that was lucky!

They all nod their heads.

Sora "So what's up with you Tidus? What have you been up to?

Tidus shrugged, "Nothing much, trying to pass my classes, play blitz ball, and I was given a scholarship to college." He finished as if it was no big deal.

Kairi clapped her hands and said, "That's great Tidus! I know how much you love the game and to be give a chance to go to school for it is wonderful!"

He gave a small smile, "I guess, what about you guys are going to college school too?"

They hesitated to answer him, which bother him. What? Was his question that hard or something? So if one of them weren't going then none of them will? They had to stop do stuff together if that was the case.

"Yeah, but it's a privet school." Riku finally spoke up.

"Cool, what's its call? Maybe I'll look it up and see if I want attend." Tidus said.

They all again gave a look of dread, like they didn't want him to know. Expect Riku, his look was that he wanted Tidus to shut up and stop asking questions.

Kairi gave a smile, but he could tell it was fake he hated it. For some reason he hated when people smile against their own feeling, it had always bother him for as long as he could remember. "Oh, I don't think you would be interested…. it has no blitz ball at all so I don't think your scholarship will cover it."

Tidus gave her a strange look. Why was she trying to do? Drive him away? He thought it would be a good idea to go to school with a few friends he knew.

Tidus snapped his fingers "Damn, oh well I guess there's a world outside of bliztball." He joked. They gave a nerves laugh with really crept him out. "So… what are you guys doing here? Are you spending summer here?" He said changing the subject. Sure he was still curious about their school and why they were acting so funny, but he also didn't want to drive away his old friends that he hadn't seen in three years.

Sora smiled a real smile and nod, "Yep, but only for a week. We um… got to get back to school after this."

Tidus "That's great to hear! Come on, Wakka and Selphie will be happy to see you." He started walking towards their town and jester them to follow him.

As they walked through the town everyone was quiet. Tidus tried to start a conversation it would only last a minuet if he were lucky then it went dead silent. Maybe it was a good thing he couldn't go to school with them. He could have more fun talking to a brick wall then these guys.

Sora "Hey Tidus we've been wondering, has anything strange happen recently?"

Tidus look back at Sora and kept walking, "Well, nothing out of the normal. A few storms, some pranks, but some of the neighborhood pets have been missing. I think it's not too much to worry about though my Uncle Maechen tells me to be more careful now." Maechen was the one who raised him for as long as he could remember. He couldn't recall his parents or really didn't know if like them. Maechen was great and all, but he did have a thing a rambling on about history whether or not anyone wanted to listen or not. But Tidus remember once he had said he use to be a scholar so he figured the old man merely likes to relive those old days. Right now Tidus figure the old man was examining some old weapons he had found several years ago.

Kairi "Anyone new showed up?"

Tidus thought about it, "No still the same people. How about you guys? Any strange people at your school?"

Sora got really excited and said, "Yeah, there's tons, but they're all awesome. There's Goofy and Donald for starters…"

"Sora…" Riku said irritated at his friends out burst.

"Oh come on, it doesn't hurt to tell him about some of our friends. Anyway Goofy and Donald were one of my first friends I met at…school…" He said carefully looking at Riku then turned back to Tidus. "Their pretty cool, Goofy is totally laid back, he may seem dumb when you met him, but he surprises you at times. Donald is annoying, but he's a good friend…except when he greedy. Then their Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Merlin, Areis, Tifa, and Cid, their some of the coolest people I know! Leon and Cloud are probably the greatest swordsmen I've ever seen! One time Leon got a good hit on my head when I tried to slash him. Man I was out for like an 3 hour!"

Tidus nod after hearing everything Sora said. "Wow, I guess sword fighting isn't just here."

Sora "Well, he had to learn to fight he went to Balamb Garden since he was like ten. It's his specialty was fighting with a… what Leon called his sword..."

"Specialty? Huh? He went to a school where they taught him how to fight with weapons? Who would send their kid there? Is that where you went?" Tidus asked a bit confused.

Sora gave a very nerves look like he said something he shouldn't have. He look at everyone else, Kairi was shaking her head trying to tell Sora don't do it, while Riku look angry.

Tidus narrowed his eyes, "Listen, I'm not to sure what the hell you're trying to keep from me, but you can stop now. I'll just leave. Sorry for talking to you." He started leaving towards his house that was just down the street.

"Wait Tidus" Kairi called out. He looked over is shoulder at the red head and she said, "Look its not that we don't want to tell you its… just Leon was a very strong soldier for Balamb Garden, but he retired from that and is now a instructor teaching Sora and us. Sora knows Leon doesn't like it when people talk about his past and when you ask about it Sora remember. We're sorry, I know we haven't been the most pleasant company on Destiny Island but we are happy to see you."

He sighed, "Alright whatever, but would you guys quit being so gloomy already?"

Both Sora and Kaira smile and nod, Sora said "Sure not a problem." Sora looked over at Riku who still was frowning from his out burst, "But no promises about Riku."

Tidus just laugh, "Yeah, I know. You still got to work an apology out of him when you want one. It's good to have guys back."

They nod and head back to down town. It was basically a small part of town filled with some stores and three restaurants.

"Nothing much has changed, has it?" Riku stated more then ask while look at his childhood home.

Tidus frowned shook his head, "Nope, still the same as ever. I think the adults here are afraid of change or something."

Kairi looked at Tidus "You don't sound too happy about it. I thought you like it here?"

Tidus shook is head, "Of course I do, and it's just that if there's no change then how could anything good come from the world. If we're too afraid to move forward then how we see beyond our own backyard. Ya know? If we're too afraid of making mistakes and getting hurt, then how will we learn."

Kairi "Wow, Tidus you've been doing some think since we've been gone."

Riku had a surprised look on his face, "I actually agree with what Tidus said. When you did you started thinking about all this?"

"While you guys were making that raft. Truthfully I wanted to go with guys."

Sora, "Really, why didn't you help then?"

"Well, between your snoring and Riku. It didn't exactly appeal be stuck on a boat with you two. No offence Riku. We didn't exactly get along all the time back then."

Riku shrugged knowing it was true. True most of the time they did have fun together, but there were times when they really bumped heads and get into huge arguments. Mostly because they both didn't like to lose, sure they would usually just come up with a agreement and just say something like Riku was the better swordsmen while Tidus was the better runner, but before that they would stay mad at one another and leave each other alone in till they cool off. Being on a small raft wouldn't get them that privilege.

"No way! Kairi…Riku…Sora!" A cheerful voice said. They look to see Selphie with Wakka. The burette launched herself at Kairi and gave her a big hug, "I can't believe that you're all back! Where have you been! Girl!" She pulled herself off the red head and look at her sternly in the eyes "Can't believe you ditched me like! Just out of the blues you were gone! You left me! I had to spend my time with these knuckles heads!" she motion to Tidus and Wakka. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" She said while shaking the red head violently.

The boys decided to leave the girls to talk since they were sure they wouldn't be able to get a word out.

Wakka look at two old faces, "So when you guys showed up? It's been like what? Three years without a word, ya?"

Riku glance at Wakka, "Yeah sorry about that, we were transfer to new school."

Wakka nod "Ya? Must be nice to see outside our small island. How's the outside world treating you?"

He shrugged, "I've had my bumps, but I'm on the right track now. How are things going here? Tidus says some pets have disappear any news on that?"

Wakka shook his head and said, "No, I hate to say. Some people have got glimpses of shadows leaving the scene but that's it. I don't like taking chances at this though ya know. That's why I'm in the market place with Selphie today. I like neither Selphie nor Tee-dus to go off by themselves. Safety in numbers ya?" 'Tee-dus' was what Wakka had always called him. He wasn't too sure why but Tidus never complain. Everyone had always pronounced his name right as Ti-dus. But Wakka was like his brother, more like he always been the brother he never had. So it wasn't that big of a deal to him.

Sora seem to think about it and said, "Yeah that is true, it never hurts to be careful." He turn to the blitzes ball player, "Hey Tidus who were you with when we arrived? I only saw you when we got here. Was there someone else there…"

He saw Tidus frantically waved his hand telling stop the sentence.

The red hair man glared at the blonde, "Tee-dus…were you off by yourself again?" He said in warning voice a parent would use on a child. When Tidus didn't answer right away Wakka knew the answer. "Boy, how many times I have to tell ya? It's too dangerous to be off on your own like that! You need someone to along in case of danger!"

Tidus rolled his eyes and looked over at the fruit stand as if it was more interesting, "I can take care of myself. Like I'm going to let some puppy-napper get me."

Selphie finally unattached herself from Kairi and look over at the boys, "Tidus, you can't go off by yourself anymore. At least not until we figure out what's taking the pets. It could be a very dangerous animal for all we know."

Tidus rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever."

"Tidus…" He heard Selphie's knuckles crack.

He sighed, "Listen I'm not going to live my life differently because something is trying to scare me. That's just not the way I want to live, especially if I'm going to moving soon. I want to enjoy my last three months here." He sighed seeing that Wakka wasn't going to let this go. "Fine you're going to be like that huh? How about this then, I'll go to the islands when I want some times think? I seriously doubt those what ever is creeping around here will swim all the way over there. Happy?"

"This isn't about that anymore! You've got to learn to listen, brudda!" Wakka scold him as if he was a child.

Tidus just glared at him, "Wakka give me a break! I've got too many things on my mind! And I hate to break it to you, but you're not my parents or guardian or anything! I've never asked for you to watch over me like a hawk. Would you quiet being such a pain now!"

Wakka sighed in frustration, "Tee-dus… no one ever told me to watch over you. I do it because well you guys need someone. I made it my duty when I was a boy to make sure you and Selphie wouldn't ever feel you guys were alone. I did the same for Riku, Sora, and Kairi but I knew they would watch out for each other. So I focus on you guys, but whatever is out here is bad news. I can feel it brudda and if keeping you on a leash is going to keep you out of trouble then so help me… "

Wakka leapt out to grab him but Tidus was too fast and move out of the way. He shook his head at his friend's antics. Tidus had always been the fastest out of the group, it was what made him such a great blitzers. He turned away when saw Wakka was able to caught him self from falling face first into the ground. He started walking away from them and headed for the harbor.

"Where you think your going!" He heard Wakka yell.

"Where does it look like? I'm going to think!" He yelled back. When he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He moaned right before he took off running. None of them would be able to catch up to him. He was far to fast them and speed wasn't exactly Wakka's strong point that was going to weigh the others down too.

When he got to the harbor he went to the old shed where they had keep their boats. Tidus pulled out his old boat. He hadn't used use it since he was fifteen so it had collected two years of dust and cobwebs. Once he finished cleaning it out he took to the islands he had been watching. Sure he was mad a Wakka, but he had told him he would go to the islands when he wanted to be alone. He rowed as fast as he could there trying not to think about anyone. He didn't want to think about anyone; he just wanted to go the island like he had wanted to for the pass couple of days.

Once there he tied up his boat at the dock and walked around looking at his childhood playground. Not much had change he could see the shack that where the stairs were in. They lead up to bridge were the palpue tree was. Then there was the waterfall next to that was the hole that leads down to the mysterious door that couldn't be open. Then there was the ladders you could climb that would take you take to Westside of the land or into the tree house. He found that the tree house was the most appealing at the moment and went there.

He sat there on the dusty floor for a while. He could tell no one had been here for a while. He sighed; it wasn't that he was trying to be mean to Wakka. He just didn't like the guy telling him what to do all the time. Sure it was he was okay when he was little. Like the time he had climb a tree after Wakka told him not to because of poison ivy underneath it. You could probably figure what happen next. He was itchy for like a week, but now he was almost an adult. He didn't want Wakka to scold him anymore. He still wanted him around and be his friend, but not a parent.

His mind actually felt very scatter right now. One thought was with Wakka and Selphie, another about what's ever lurching on Destiny Island, then there was his old friends appearing and acting so funny, and another thought was of that girl from his dreams. Her… that girl that haunted his dreams. At that thought he lean his head back and rested it on the wall he was sitting against. He closed his eyes and considerate on rolling waves of the ocean outside and the crying of the seagulls. "I want to see you again." He whispered right before he fell asleep.

XXX

"Tidus wake up!" A voice said. Then a wave of cold salty water splash right on him forcing him to wake up.

Tidus gasps at the wet cold change his clothes and body had just absorb into. He looked up to see Riku, Kairi, and Sora with an empty wet bucket. "Umm…hi?" Was all he could think of saying.

"Yo." Sora said.

Riku nod.

Kairi said, "Tidus, what were you dreaming about? We did everything we possibly could think of to wake you up?"

"Huh?" He gave him a questionable look, "How long have you've been here? How you'd find me."

Sora tossed the bucket aside and shrugged, "Well, we remember you saying you would come to the island if you wanted to think and you did tell Wakka you were going to go think." He smiled smuggling at his response.

Riku then pointed to the red head, "Kairi figure it out."

Tidus look back to Sora who was smiling sheepishly.

He then turned back to Kaira and nod, "Good guess." He got up and stretched out.

Riku "What were you doing out here, by yourself? I remember you always trying to get every ones attention when we were young. There really no one here talk to."

Sora "Except whoever Tidus was murmuring to in his sleep."

"You heard?" Tidus said a little surprise.

"Some of it, yeah." Kairi said, "So you going to tell us? Or do we have to pry it from you?" She smiled.

Tidus waved them off, "It was nothing really, and I barely remember anyone in." _'Sadly that is the truth, I can't remember any of their faces at all'_ Its wasn't any different then from before he knew he had the same dreams, but this time. For some reason he could remember whistling.

They walk out of the tree house and head back to their boat.

Kairi "So what was your dream about?"

"Not too sure, it was weird…"

Sora "Come on! Remember when I was here and I was having those weird dreams. I told all you guys."

"Yeah, but no one really cared." Tidus stated.

Sora punched Tidus in the shoulder, which caused everyone to laugh. "Anyway, come on we wanted to hear it. You can trust us."

Tidus thought it about and figured he had nothing to loss, "Well…I'm in some temple and I'm being told someone was in trouble and no one wanted to do anything. So I went ahead and I had to go through some maze like puzzle game in order to pass. I think I won because I got a magical staff. Then I got to go down to a room with someone; there were people already in there. A women and a blue lion…don't ask. The woman was complaining about us being in there and then _She- _I mean this girl that was in trouble came out of a room. _She_ looked really tired, and collapsed but the lion caught her before that could happen. _She_ then got back up and said, 'I've done it, I've become a _sumo_.' Or maybe it was it was something else…" He did think it was strange someone so small and thin could be a sumo wrestler. "Anyway I can't really recall and that was when you came in with the bucket…which reminds me." He grabbed Sora into a headlock and gave him a nuggie.

"Hey cut it out!" Sora cried trying to break free.

"What! No way, you think I like getting away with tossing a bucket of freezing water on me!" He said was continuing his on slot.

"You guys help!" Sora called to his friends.

Kairi was giggling madly and Riku shook his head, both of them clearly entertain by Sora's suffering.

Sora finally pulled free and rubbed the spot of his head where he was sure it went bald. "Ouch, hey no fair!"

Tidus shrugged "Hey it's not my fault you still a weakling."

"Hey you just caught me off guard and if I remember I kicked your butt a few years ago."

Tidus rolled his eyes, "You were just lucky…"

Sora "Oh yeah, I bet I can still beat you, right here, right now!"

Tidus thought about it. '_Let's see here... Sora mentor is an ex-soldier and I haven't pick up a wooden sword since I was fifteen. Yeah this is a fair fight!' _But the idea of fight like old times appealed to him a lot more. "Sure sounds fun. I think we still got some old wooden swords in the shack."

They head to the old sea shack. He was bit surprise to hear Kairi wanted to try and fight too. She was never fighter like Selphie, but he was happy to see the enthusiasm in her eyes so he couldn't say no. They had a few sparing matches. He fought against Sora and Riku, which they beat him easy and the ones with Kairi she ended up doing okay, but couldn't take him down. They just stayed on the island, they laugh and joke around. They fought some more with each other and Sora and Riku showed him some new tricks they had learned while they were gone. Tidus hadn't really noticed until that moment it was the first time in along time since his friends laugh without worried. He wasn't too sure how he noticed maybe because the weariness in their eyes had been replaced by bliss. They all had been through something; something big and it change them. Not in a bad way just in a way they learn to appreciate more.

They all sat down and watching Sora doing a reenactment of his friends Donald and Goofy when something hit Tidus. More like a pulse, it caught his attention and look back to the door that lead to the other side of the island.

"Hey you okay?" Kairi ask noticing how quiet Tidus went.

"Did you guys feel that?" He asked looking at the door.

"Feel what?" Sora said loosing interest in what he was doing.

Tidus got up "I don't know, but it didn't feel normal." He took a few steps to the door.

"Tidus, let us go." Riku said getting up from the ground.

"Nay it's okay, It's just a feeling I'll go check it out myself you guys just kick back." Tidus said still heading for the door.

"Stop, it might be dangerous!" Kairi said.

Tidus stopped in his tracks and look back. She actually sounded worry. He looked back at his friends and saw their whole look had change from being happy to being solemn. "What do mean? It wasn't like you guys felt it. For all I know it could have been gas." He joked. When he saw he couldn't get a laugh out of them he knew something was wrong. "I don't know what is there you guys, but I think I have to go to it… but I think we should go together just to be the safe side. Agree?" He said after seeing that serious look on their faces.

They all nodded in agreement, Sora took the lead first and went through the door. For some reason it was cloudier on this side one island then the other. But everything still looked the same since he last saw it. The racing course was still up, the trees were a little taller, and few more plants were there now, but that was about it. However Tidus could feel something bad was going to happen, but something was drawing him here. It wouldn't stop pulling at him he had to follow it. He couldn't explain why it just was.

"Tidus look out!" Kairi yelled. Tidus snapped out of his train of thought.

Lights flash in Sora's hand and he aimed some kind of weapon at him _'Is that a giant key?' _Tidus thought to himself, "Duck!" Tidus quickly did it "Deep Freeze!" Sora shouted. A chunk of ice went flying out the weapon and hit a black shadow that was sneaking up behind young blitz ball player. The shadow disappeared completely releasing a heart that seemed to fly away off to nowhere.

Tidus's eyes widened as his mind flashbacked of three years ago flood back into his mind. He had thought he dreamt it all, but that monster that was destroyed right in front of him. That wasn't a dream! Three years ago those thing came after him, after everyone on the island. Three years ago… He remembered at one moment he was being chase by these creatures then the next he cased into darkness. He didn't know why he was there but he was alone, then the next thing he knew he was back on Destiny Island as if nothing had ever happen. He couldn't come up with an answer for what happen. So he convince himself it was a dream, a very freaky dream, but a dream. Now he knew better.

He got up and went to Sora, "Okay! What the hell was that!" He yelled demanding to know what was going on.

"It's something called a Heartless." Sora said as if he knew he couldn't hide it.

"Sora! Don't you remember what Donald told us?" Kairi said.

"Kairi, there's no use now." Riku said. "There's no hiding it. He saw it and he will not forget it."

"Riku…"

"I know the rules and so does Sora, but Tidus needs to know what's going on so he doesn't get himself killed."

"So just tell me what's going on! I know I've seen those things before…" Tidus said angrily, but quiet happy that he was going to get answers.

Riku took a deep breath and said, "Three years ago this world…our world was invaded with heartless as you seem to remember."

Tidus nodded "Yeah I do, but not much… After trying to out run them…all I remember was darkness… Being suspended in darkness."

"I suppose that's what happens to those who don't get their hearts taken or aren't sent to another world like Sora and I were."

"What are you taking about?"

Kairi gently place her hand on Tidus's shoulder, "Tidus our world was swallowed into darkness."

Tidus blink a few times trying to figure out what to say. He knew what she said was true… He did not know how he knew, but he did. "How?"

Riku walked pass him and stood there looking around for anymore to come out. "The Heartless as their name suggest they do not have hearts. So they go after people and creatures that do. No living thing is safe from them, not even the worlds themselves. The heartless go inside the heart of the world it self and does something to the heart of it to make it disappear." Heartless started to emerge from the shadows of the island. "The only way that is said to destroy the heartless for good has something to do with the Keyblades." He held up right hand and same flash of lights that gave Sora his weapon had given Riku one as well. In his hand was what Tidus had concluded was one of the keyblade like what Sora had. But Riku's appear to have a darker look to it.

Sora put himself into a fight position, "Tidus stay close to Kairi!"

"What's Kairi going to do…" He looked at her to see her also summon her own Keyblade into her hand as well… and he would have to say that was most girly weapon he had seen in his whole life. The stuff on Sailor Moon looked more boyish than that flower bouquet of weapon.

The three Keybladers fought off the heartless, while Tidus tried his best to stay out of the way. He watched as his friends' battle out with the strange creatures. Tidus was sure his two friends went easy on him when they spared earlier. Sora and Riku unleashed various combo attacks and combined attacks at the heartless, while Kairi was cast cure spells for two companions and batting away the heartless that got pass Sora and Riku with hits and spells. They were doing very well at first, but the problem was no matter how many they had taken down more showed up and they were stronger then the last.

"This is useless Kairi, how do you stop them from coming?" Tidus asked.

Kairi cast a fire spell and said, "It's not that easy, I think we stumble upon the boss's hide out. The only way to defeat these guys for good is to take down the boss."

"Great, just great!" Tidus looked around. There had to be something he could do to help. He didn't really like that he couldn't do anything while his friends were exhausting themselves out. "There has to be something…maybe we should look for the boss, you guys are not getting anywhere this way!"

Kairi paused for a second as if she was really considering it then shook her head, "No, we need to stick together!"

Tidus sighed as he watched the fight around. He hated that he was powerless to do anything. He watched Sora practically fly across the battlefield casting a fire spell. Riku unleashed several more combos, and Kairi was really struggling with the heartless that were starting to overwhelm them all. While Tidus was occupied with watching the battle now that he didn't realized the heartless sneaking up behind him until it tackled him to the sandy ground. It was small heartless with armor helmet on with what look like a purple jumpsuit, bright soulless yellow eyes, with pointy boots, large hands, with long red fingernail like claws. It raised its hand getting ready to aim for his heart and everything seem to slow down for him. He could hear Kairi, Sora, and Riku cry out his name, but he couldn't move. He didn't really know what exactly would happen if his heart was taken, but he knew he didn't want to find out. But what could he do? He had no magic, no weapon to defend him self.

'_Not half bad, you might make a good guardian someday.' _A familiar voice echoed in his head._ 'You've proven yourself as a guardian maybe even the best' _Wait what's a guardian? _'Hey…you know just now you sounded just like a leader.' _Leader? What are these voices? _'I just wanted to ask you if you would be my guardian.' _Why? '_Now this is it! Now is the time to choose! Die and be free from pain…or live to fight you sorrows. Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!' _

Tidus eyes snapped open right as the heartless reach its hand to his heart. _'My fate is in MY hands!'_ Before he even realized what he was doing he shouted "THUNDER!" A thunder strike came from the sky as jolt the heartless off of him. Tidus quickly got off the ground it look at the stunned heartless that was lying on it's back. Tidus decide not to take any chances did a blitz move and kick the creature into a wall and watch as the creature disappeared and the heart was released from it.

Kairi ran up to Tidus and said, "Tidus…how did you do that?"

Tidus turned back to the battle and said, "I really don't think this is the time to get in to that. Besides I don't even know…" he watched as the heartless got closer, hopefully he'll still be able to do that spell. "THUNDER!" He yelled again. This time not only did one lightening spell come down, but several more and this time killed every heartless that was around them. "Cool" Tidus exclaimed happily.

Riku cut down another heartless, "Tidus careful of how much magic you use."

"Huh?"

Riku gave him a dull look and knock down another heartless. "You don't have unlimited magic. Try to conserve has much as possible."

The battle continued on, this time Tidus helped by using new Thunder spell when ever the heartless got too crowded.

Kairi smiled "We're going to win!" she casting ice spell taking down some more heartless.

Tidus couldn't help but feel the worst hadn't come yet. There was still that feeling that pulse that he felt earlier the thing that lead them there to begin with. He may not be a heartless expert, but he had a good guess that the pulse he felt earlier was that 'boss' heartless Kairi had told him about. Tidus took down last couple of heartless.

Sora rubbed the sore spot on his shoulder. "Oh man, I'm going to feel that tomorrow."

Kairi propped her self up with the help of her keyblade. "I'm just glad that all over."

Both Tidus and Riku on the other hand hadn't let their guard down. Riku seem to sense something was still here, while Tidus still had that pulse feeling from earlier ringing in his head. The ground started shaking around them and they all knew it wasn't over yet. They turned to the center of the beach where the sand seemed to be sinking into a hole. The three keybladers quickly got back into a fighting form. A dark wind burst from the hole catching the four into a cyclone. The whirlwind kept them in there for a few seconds before tossing them all out.

Tidus hit the water making him rocket deep into the cold ocean. He quickly closed off his lungs once he had hit the water knowing very well if he didn't he would die. Once he slowed down enough he quickly swam up to the surface of the water since he didn't have enough time to take a good breath of air. Immediately once he felt the cold air on his face he took a deep breath and saw he had been thrown a good distant from the island. He quickly swam back to the beach. He made not be the biggest help they have but at least he could do something even if it was just being a distraction at this point.

Once he got close enough he could see Sora battling it out with a huge heartless. He saw Kairi lying on the ground against the rocking wall. She must have hit the wall when the cyclone toss them and got knocked out. He could see Riku too. Riku was lifting himself up from debris of wood, coconut shells, and palpue leaves that had crashed on him. Tidus looked back at the heartless and could see it look alike a humanoid shadow. It didn't have any defined features, It had no face, no ears, no hair, no design like the other heartless, no anything as side from it's claw like hands. The monster called upon another cyclone to attack them.

Tidus quickly realized this and ran for the closest tree and held for dear life. He for one did not want to go back for another swim. He held on tightly as he could as the wind tried to suck him in. Riku held on to on of the broken support beams that had been part of the wooden bridge. Riku then grabbed the knocked out Kairi when she came close enough to him while she was caught in the twister. Tidus looked at the creature and saw it rotating its hand casually in the air causing the wind to pick up more. As the wind drew in more, he caught a glimpse of Sora flying around in there. He looked really beat up; he had been fighting this thing longer then anyone else here. The creature then ripped one the trees that were still planted and hurled it at the Keyblader knocking him out completely. It then stopped the cyclone and let Sora plumbed to the ground. Sora didn't cry out in pain or even move, he must have been out cold now.

The heartless picked Sora up greedy not bothering to care of what condition Sora was in.

"SORA" Riku yelled as he placed Kairi down and went after his best friend.

Tidus quickly let go of his tree and went after his brunette friend. The creature instead of finishing off Sora and taking his heart, it raised Sora to it's chest and started to absorb him in to it's body. The flesh of the creature rapid it's self around the keyblader pulling the unaware victim into it's body. Tidus concentrated all of his magic into one giant bolt all together.

"THUNDER" The young blitzball player yelled hoping he would be able to save his friend.

The sky turned completely dark and a massive thunderbolt crashed through the sky and stuck the heartless. The heartless stood still, not moving for a second and then screech and continued to absorb their friend. Tidus couldn't believe it. He might have not expected his attack to destroy it, but he was at least hoping it would weaken it. Tidus couldn't believe how useless he was.

That pulse feeling hit him again. It was coming from that heartless, unlike what he thought before; it wasn't the heartless that was drawing him…it was what was inside the heartless. The heartless started changing in front of them. It slowly started growing hair and a face was forming and pointy ears. Riku summon several dark spears and tossed at the monster, but the monster had a shield it with it right arm. Its hair grew longer into a moldy brown covering its face. Tidus step back not liking this new feeling he was getting.

"Tidus! Run! Get out of here!" Riku yelled getting ready to save his friend. "Go and watch out for Kairi! There's no point in you being here anymore!"

Tidus couldn't exactly argue with the facts. The least he could do now is watch out for his unconscious friend. He ran to get out of the way of the battle, but only after a few steps the Heartless launch its hand out blocking Tidus's path. Tidus slowly turned around to see the Heartless's face very close to him. Its hair was still covering his face and it look like it was panting very loudly. The blitzball player took a step back not liking at all how close the monster was to him.

"Tidus! Get away from that thing! What's wrong with you!" Riku yelled.

Tidus gulped taking another step away. The creature immediately shriek thrashed it hand at him. Tidus quickly dodge the attack and ran for it with the Heartless chasing right after him on all fours.

"Oh Thanks A Lot Riku!" Tidus yelled deciding he no longer like the silver haired teenager anymore. He look backed at the heartless and could see that it's hair was no longer in it's face and look a lot like Sora's now, but his face had a menacing expression. His teeth were long sharp and its eyes were an evil yellow and looked as if it was enjoying chasing down as if he was some kind of mouse. Tidus could see Riku cast some more dark spears at the creature to help him, but it only success in slowly it down, but not stopping him. Tidus could tell even from there Riku was already wearing himself down. He was on his last leg.

Tidus couldn't help but wonder why it was going after him? Was it because he was weakest one? No… If that were the case it wouldn't have gone after Sora, it would have gone after him first. Plus Tidus was able to beat Kairi earlier in practice so he was stronger then her and it didn't help too much she was out cold making her the easier target.

Tidus tried to summon another thunder attack but failed he had already used up all of his magic in that last attack, maybe he should have listen to what Riku was saying early…The Heartless reach out for him again and he was able to jump out of the way. Tidus knew all those hours of Blitzball weren't waste of time! He legs were burning, and he was starting to get out of breath. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last. He jumped away from another attack, but didn't see blast of energy the thing had threw at him and knocked him right off his feet. The pain surge right down his back, and to his arms and legs all the way down into his fingers and toes.

Tidus wasn't even too sure what happen after that. He wasn't too sure if he cried out, if Riku tired to help him, or even if he had landed on the ground after words. All he was aware of at that point was that the Heartless had him firmly in its hand above the ground. Tidus's head just flopped around; he couldn't move a part of his body it was still in shock with what happen. He had never felt anything like that in his life. He tried to move his body to get loss, but it didn't want to respond. He may have been dazed out of his mind, but knew he didn't want to leave his fate to this thing.

The monster held him into in both of it hands and it pressed it thumbs upward into Tidus's necks trying to snap it and choke him to death or which ever came first. Tidus felt his windpipe get closed off, his muscle tighten up as if body was finally realizing he was endanger. He tried to fight it off or struggle but could feel what left of his strength leave him. He was going to die…

The monster roared in pain and let go of Tidus. He grabbed onto one of it's finger, before he could fall three stories to the ground. The heartless quickly realized Tidus was there and tried to grab him again only to get a blitzball to it's face and ball bounce right off. Blitzball?

He looked over and saw a Wakka catch the ball. "Hey! I told you hand off ya!" His red hair friend yelled.

Selphie was right next to him with what look to appear to be very big Nunchucks. "Tidus you lucky num skull! I went home to get my nunchucks to kick your sorry butt and now I get to use them to save you!"

"Less talking more helping!" Tidus yelled while dangling from the heartless's hand.

The blond looked around at the ground for somewhere soft to land, which was non-existent here aside from possibly landing on Wakka or Selphie. He noticed the heartless had now gained clothes and armor with a yellow and purple design to it and his chest had a black heart with a red cross across it. He looked closely at it and could see Sora's hand was the only visual thing left of his old friend. Tidus growled he couldn't just leave him to get fully consume by this monster… Well it was slim chance…

Tidus swung himself from the monster's hand and on to the monster's chest. He reached his hands out and grabbed into the creatures breastplate armor. Once he had a good enough grip he went to grab what was left of Sora's hand. Tidus felt several blasted go off near him. He look back too see Riku had summon more magic to stop the creature from grabbing him again.

"You guys keep it busy! I'm going to try and get Sora!" Tidus yelled hoping this was the right decision.

The older blitzball hit the heartless again. "No problem, just don't take your sweet time with it." Wakka said.

Tidus nodded and went back after Sora. He took hold of his friend's freezing hand and tried to pull him out, except it felt like something had him firmly in there. He had to get a better grip. Tidus hesitated at first, but then plunged his hand into the Heartless chest try and get a better hold of Sora's arm. In there it felt nothing but coldness, empty, lifeless. It sent shivers down his back no wonder it Sora's hand felt freezing! Tidus grabbed what he was sure was Sora's arm and pulled.

The monster trashed about fighting off Riku, Wakka, and Selphie, which wasn't making Tidus's job any easier. Tidus plunged both of his hands into the Heartless chest, just wanting to hurry and get them out of this dangerous situation. One hand grabbed Sora arm and other grabbed on to something else. At first he wasn't sure what it was, he was hard and a little lumpy…He then realize it was metal… was it a hilt? He could feel it was handle of sword. His uncle had kept some weapons in the house for studying which he used to play around with when his uncle wasn't looking. The pulse hit him full force, that's what it was. That feeling was coming from that hilt, what called him there!

The Heartless started to go berserk again, shaking Tidus around once more. Okay now would be good time to leave! Tidus grabbed hold of both Sora and the weapon with whatever strength he hand left. He steadied his feet on the only solid spot of the heartless and pulled. Slowly Sora's arm was coming out from the mass of darkness that had consumed him. Then he could see Sora's browned hair emerged. In Tidus's other hand a golden hilt of weapon could be seen with blue straps x across down the handle instead of dark leather.

Tidus pulled as far back as he could and him, Sora, and the weapon came falling down. They landed painfully on the beach floor.

Before the heartless had a chance take it's victim back. Sora and Tidus's friends hit it back with various attacks. Riku, Selphie, and Wakka got right in front of them ready to defend them again if the creature got back up.

Riku look at the heartless laying on the ground and said, "You guys okay?"

Tidus did a quick look at himself, he was still extremely sore from that blast that hit him earlier and that fall wasn't exacting comfortable, but declared he was okay none the less. He looked over at the knocked out Sora he was still beat up from the last match and looked paler then before too. "I'm fine, but I think Sora can use some help."

"I can help with that." A cheerful voice said.

Tidus look up at Kairi who looked completely okay and not like she had been banged up against a wall. She smiled and held up her keyblade and cast some kind of green light on them. Tidus felt all of his strength return him. Tidus stood up feeling better then ever.

Sora grunted as he woke up and balanced himself back onto his feet, "Ughh… Let's NOT do that again." He turned to face the face the heartless.

"Tidus, where did that sword come from?" Riku said noticing the weapon.

Tidus lifted the sword that was still in his hands. He held it up his new weapon. The weapon was a long sword from the looks of it. Gold handle held a dragon outline blade to it, double edge, and body of the blade was a crystal sea blue blade. '_Caladbolg, the celestial weapon…' _Someone's voice echo in his head.

"Umm…would you believe…the heartless gave it to me?" Tidus said not too sure himself. Every one gave him an odd look. "Alright fine! I stole it from it!" Gesturing to the Heartless getting up from the ground. "But it wasn't like he was using it or anything! Well… nothing much to do now except fight." He got into a fight stance with holding up the long sword with his right hand.

The looks on their face spoke TIDUS-ARE-YOU-CRAZY-GET-RID-OF-THAT-THING without saying a word, but before they can actually say something the Heartless risen back up. It's tried to steady itself, but stood wobbly before them. It's face started to melt off and it's moldy hair fell out and it's armor crumbled right in front of them.

Kairi gave it a strange look, "What wrong with it?" She asked without much concerned for it.

Sora titled his head, "I think it's not use to losing to much power at once…When I was in there, it was kind of draining my energy and using my strength. I guess once I was taken out it lost all that power."

They watch as it seemed to slowly goop down into a puddle, but was still standing. Riku tilled his head curiously "Then why isn't it doing the wind attacks on us like before…unless… it lost another power source…" He said looking over at Tidus's new weapon.

Tidus grinned widely quiet proud he was able to help after all. The creature spring at them but everyone unleashed an attack and threw it back down. Tidus glared at it as it tried to get back up. Didn't that thing cause enough trouble for them? Tidus ran up jumped into the air and spiraled down and slice the creature from its head down to it feet. The Heartless fell back and hit the ground. This time it stayed down and melted into full goop. This time no one put his or her guard down like that first time. None of them were going to let it get the best of them this time. The Goop boiled up as the steam fumes stung at their senses. Tidus could feel his eyes start to sting and his nose feeling running from the smell. The steam circulated in one spot in the air and then began to stuck them all in.

"Damn it! Won't you give it a rest already?" Tidus yelled as he felt himself get stuck in. He took Caladbolg stab it into the ground using it as pole to keep him self from pulled in.

"Someone closed it!" Selphie yelled finding refuge near a tree with Wakka.

Sora step up and said, "Great idea…" He held his keyblade and aimed it for the hole. A straight light came from the tip of the weapon and straight to hole. The hole slowly closed up causing the suction to slow until it was completely gone.

Just like that it was all over. The clouds left the sky once more, the eerie feeling left the island completely gone, and warmed returned back. Selphie was cheering along with Kairi in victory, Wakka was high fiveing both Riku and Sora for a job well done. Tidus on the other hand was off to the side; he felt this was far from over as he looked down at the weapon in his care.

"Hell, all I wanted today was some quiet and some time to think." He murmured looking at his reflection in the celestial weapon.

**Author Notes: (Don't worry you don't have to read this, but all I ask is that you leave a review.) **

Ta da! There's the first chapter. I decide to write a story up because I love both Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy X. Plus Tidus is one of my favorite characters and I wanted to do a story for him and Yuna. But I won't lie when I first played that game all I wanted to do was just sock him in the face. He annoyed me so much! But then as the game progress I saw him change from a selfish airhead to a selfless hero. I loved it! Then I saw he was in Kingdom Hearts and rejoice some more even though he didn't have a huge part (Actually, he barely had a part) but he was still there nonetheless.

Just I'll want to make one thing perfectly clear about this story. I'm not…will not make Tidus into a all powerful character for one very important reason…HE NOT EVEN A ALL POWERFUL CHARACTER IN HIS OWN GAME WHY WOULD I MAKE HIM INTO ONE IN SOMEONE ELSES! Beside it's one of the reason why I like Tidus so much. At the end of FFX he proved that you don't need strength to be a great hero. Though he will be strong, I'm not going to make him able to out power people he can't possibly hope to beat in his life (Such as Cloud, Leon, Sephiroth and anyone else I can think.) Plus I don't plan on having him go off and save the universe because apparently that's Sora's job. But then what does that leave for him to do? You just have to tune in and find out!

Well with that out of the way I guess there are some questions you want answer. One I think you're all wondering is why can Tidus use Thunder? Simple, because I wanted him to be able to help out at the beginning of the battle instead of having him standing there looking like an idiot. So I decide to give him a spell I accidentally taught him during my first time playing FFX…Well how was I suppose to know what Blk Magic Sphere was suppose to mean? So I decide to run with that idea and let this Tidus have the same ability.

Next why did I use Caladbolg instead of Brotherhood? Or even what Caladbolg is? Caladbolg is the basically the best weapon you can get in FFX for Tidus. The reason why I choose it to be Tidus first weapon over Brotherhood is because Brotherhood isn't all that great of a weapon. I like it, but I wanted a truly great weapon to be the center of what I'm planning. Brotherhood just doesn't have what it takes. But do not fear you Brotherhood lovers Tidus will get Brotherhood too.

With that I shall leave, Next Chapter is called The King this chapter will help explain Tidus's mysterious new weapon. Please show me mercy and leave a **review** as you exit the story. Any comments and advice will be very much appreciated


	2. The King

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy in anyway.

Oh my God I got reviews! Wow, this is awesome well thank you all very much. So now I present to you the second Chapter to 'Connection'!

**Chapter 2**

**The King**

Tidus couldn't believe what just happen. How did his day go from lying on the beach to fighting a creature call a heartless, saving an old friend, and getting a magic sword? How did he know the sword was there? Why was it calling him? It scared him to say, but this sword looked really familiar. A matter a fact it felt familiar, almost as if he had held it before…

"Great job Tidus!" He felt some thing rammed into him and hug him. He kept his balance not wanting to fall down. He looked down to see Selphie hugging him, "You save the day. You're a hero."

That surprise Tidus to hear. He hadn't thought saving Sora would give him that title, he had only wanted to save his friend, he wasn't thinking of anything. No one deserved to consume by that monster like that.

Wakka slunk arm round Tidus's neck "Yeah knew you had it in ya!" he said while ruffling the blonds hair. "I taught him everything he knows." That was the biggest lie ever!

"Hey! Cut it out!" said Tidus pushing the older blitzball player off trying to hid his smile.

He felt someone else wrap their arms around him to hug him. "Thank you." He heard Kairi mumble into his shirt. He smiled, that's right…Kairi was in love with Sora all those years ago it was obvious to everyone on the island back then except to Sora and even now it look like her feeling hadn't change.

"That was so cool!" He heard Sora say. He looked at the keyblader who look really excited over the whole thing. You wouldn't think just a few minutes ago his life was endanger and he was being absorb into a heartless. "Hey, when did you learn that spiral attack? I want to try it."

Tidus's smile disappeared at that comment, "I don't know." How did he know how to fight like that? He had never done any of those attacks as a kid. Plus when did he learn how to cast thunder magic?

"What I want to know is how did you know you could pull that sword out from the heartless or for that matter how did you know it was there?" Riku said making his way towards him with his keyblade still in hand.

Tidus closed his eyes trying come up with a logical excuse that wouldn't make him sound crazy, but he had none. "I…don't know that either..." Then something clicked in Tidus's head. Wait way was he the only one being question. There's like still a million things that Sora, Kairi, and Riku should be answering. "Hey wait what about you! Where did you get those weapons! Where did you guys exactly disappear to for all those years! A matter of fact…how did you know those thing were called Heartless? I want know exactly what's go on!" The blond demanded.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi fell silent to his questions. They looked at one another for the answers, but couldn't come up with one.

Wakka step up and said, "Hey ya! What'da about Sora? Why did we forget about you for a whole year?"

Tidus turned to Wakka surprise at what he said. So he had notice too. There was a whole year Tidus had completely forgotten Sora, then all of sudden he remember him again. Still the keybladers did not answer.

Selphie was quickly frustrated with their lack of answer said, "Okay! That does it!" She pounded her fist into her hand "You guys are going to tell us exactly what's going on OR so help me…"

Riku cut her off, "Truthfully we're not obligated to tell you anything." He turned away from Selphie to the blitzball player. "As for you Tidus… something doesn't feel right about that sword you better give to me."

"Don't do it! If he won't answer our questions then why should we do anything for him?" Selphie yelled.

"That's unfair, Selphie. Riku his only looking out for Tidus's well being." Kairi said trying to defend her friend.

"Oh so he's just going to leave us in the dark and we're supposed to go back to our regular lives? Oh no, I did that three years ago when those thing attack! I want answers this time!"

'_She remembers too?' _Tidus thought. So he wasn't alone. They had all notice, but none told each other in fear of themselves looking crazy. Come on how sane can you sound when your claiming evil shadow men had went after you or you forgot about a friend you spent your entire childhood with.

Sora "Listen you guys it's not that we don't want to tell you, but it's complicated. You just need to trust us."

Wakka shook his head, "Sorry brudda, but we need answers this time."

Riku "And I'm sorry too, but we just can't give to you." Then he turned to Tidus "Give me the sword now."

Tidus sent a slight glare at him, "No. I'm sorry, but no. I can't give you this weapon." He wasn't to sure why. But something was telling him not to hand this sword to another. Not for power, not because he was trying to get back at his old friends. It was for their own safety. Riku was right there was something wrong with this weapon.

Kairi "Its okay, we're taking it for your own good." She gently smiled.

"Are you sure Tidus? What's wrong with it?" Sora asked catching the serious in Tidus's voice.

He nod his head yes, "Yeah, it's weird. But this sword it's strong and powerful, but it's-it's not something that's meant to be given. It's a weapon of not of destruction but was force into to darkness…This weapon can only be given through a trial of courage, strength, and will. I can't give it to you Riku. It's for _your _own safety."

Riku wrapped his fingers around chin in thought as if he was considering weather to believe Tidus or not.

Sora said, "Oh come on Riku, you know Tidus. He an honest guy, he wouldn't say this stuff in less it was true."

Thank God for Sora, next to Wakka, Sora had be one of best friends while growing up.

Riku put his hand down, showing he had made his decision. "I'm sorry Tidus, but I can't have you walking around with a potentially dangerous weapon." Tidus grew tense, great this means he would probably end up fighting Riku and he still hadn't recover fully from the last battle. This was honestly going to suck. "Tidus this isn't some game or toy I'm trying to take like what Wakka thinks."

Tidus nod his head, "Yeah I know but I can't just hand it over to you. It's too dangerous."

"Then I guess I have no choice."

Tidus got ready into this fighting stance he grew accustom to into the battle earlier. With Riku everything was always decide with a fight, or a contest of some sort. This usually ended with the silver kid winning. This time though Tidus couldn't let himself loss. Something in his gut instinct was telling him not to let this sword into someone else hands. Tidus was worried about himself with this weapon, but it was his responsibility he wasn't going to let someone else fall prey to it too.

Wakka took a step in front of him ready to defend his friend. Truthfully this didn't surpise him. Wakka had always been there to defend him whether he like it or not.

Riku instead of pulling out his Keyblade just smiled and said "Then I guess you're just going to have to come with us."

Everyone stood there surprise by this action, this differently wasn't the same Riku they remember three years ago. Tidus lower his weapon a little, "Come where?" He asked bit suspiciously.

Sora smiled "To…Well, it to someone your really going to like. Plus this place is like somewhere you've never seen."

"Whoa, whoa, hold the blitzball!" Wakka said. "I don't like were this is going. Where and who are talking about?"

Riku "Someone probably knows more about what's going on then any of us. Don't worry Wakka, Tidus won't be in any danger where we're going."

Wakka "And What, I'm not invited ya? Sorry no way I'm letting Tee-dus go alone."

"And no way I'm being left behind either!" Selphie said stepping in.

Tidus found himself looking up the stars. Strange he could have sworn it was sunset right now. He could hear someone crying. _'I wish I can see it.'_ Her voice said. '_Well you can ~~~~'_ He said He turned to her to see tears streaming down her face. _'No… I can't… I can't go!'_

Tidus broke out of his trance. It was Her again. She was crying to him. He could feel such courage coming from her, but yet such sadness. Why was such a fate cast on her to the point she couldn't leave? _'I live for the people and will gladly die for them.' _More of her words echo in his head. That's right, people depended on her. She was their hope. He felt another headache start up, but always happen if he thought about Her too much. She couldn't leave because of them because they counted on her. She felt she had no power to leave, but he did.

"I'm going." Tidus said in the middle of Rikus, Wakka, and somehow became Sora's argument too. They all paused looking like they couldn't believe what he said.

Tidus continued "I want to go, just tell me when we're leaving and I'll be ready."

Riku "Fine, Be here at eight o' clock tomorrow morn. Take what you need…and say good bye to everyone if you want I don't' think your coming back here for a while." He said as if making sure that's what Tidus really wanted."

Tidus nod, "Okay, but along the way you have to tell me what's going on, where you guys have been and why you've felt you had to keep this from all of us."

Sora smiled and nodded "Sure that's sounds fair."

Kairi look a bit nerves about the whole thing. "You guys sure this is a good idea? I don't want to see Tidus get hurt and the heartless…."

Sora "Come on Kairi! Did you see how Tidus held himself out there? All he needs is just a little more experiences fighting the heartless and he'll get the hang of it."

Riku "Agreed, as much as I hate to admit it Tidus has potential. " He turned to the blond, "Don't let it go to your head."

Tidus laugh, "Yeah, yeah, lets see you say that when I'm wiping the floor with you."

Riku shook his head and made his Keyblade disappear, "Just be here at eight." He then walked off.

Sora and Kairi smiled and waved good bye and waked off after Riku.

Tidus waved bye back and turned to his other two friends. Selphie looked irritated especially with the vain popping out of the side of her head. Wakka looked just disappointed in him.

Tidus open his mouth to say sorry, but was cut off by Selphie. "Tidus how could you! Here we are trying to help you and you turn around and go with them!"

"Listen I- It's a bit-I have to go." He said. "There's…just something I need to do…and I can't do it here." He said trying to explain himself to them and probably to more to himself. "This may be my only chance. If you want to hate me, then fine… I can only hope you forgive me later." Tidus sighed as he could see the look of betrayal on their faces. "Well, I guess I better get packing." He started walking away, he hated to leave on such a sour note with his friends, but he needed to do this. "I'll be sure to pick you guys up a t-shirt if you're good." He said his last attempt to get them to laugh. Just then he felt someone petite size latch on to his back and grip hard around his neck. Oh God, Selphie was going to do it. She was going to kill him!

"I don't want a t-shirt, I want a tang top." She said in his ear and jumped off his back.

At first he was surprised that she didn't kill him. In all honesty at times he actually thought she was capable of killing someone, even though she wouldn't without a good reason to… right? It was just something about small girl that he couldn't put his finger on. After getting over the shock he was alive he laugh and said "Sure no problem."

A hand clapped down on his shoulder he turned to see Wakka "You better com back. I don't want to have to beat Riku and Sora to the ground ya."

Tidus nod and said good bye to his old friend and headed home when he got there he told his Uncle Maechen that he was going on a road trip with a few friends for the summer so he wasn't going to be around. He wasn't too sure if his Uncle believed him or not he was a busy with some old weapon to seem to notice. Tidus went into his room and watch Caladbolg standing against the side of his bed wrapped up in a blanket. He had to keep hidden somehow, if his Uncle asked he would just lie and said it was a baseball bat, a really big bat.

He went through his stuff figuring out what he need and what he didn't. He packed up some clothes, a sketchbook, a blitzball to practice with, and a deck of cards. While he was going threw his stuff he stumbled upon an old picture he drew when he was young. It was school assignment and the project was to draw Bahamut the Lord of Dragons. Everyone drew a fearsome looking dragon or at least tried too. Everyone except for him, his drawing was of a little boy, with a purple hood and when everyone saw it everyone laugh, Selphie thought it was cool that dragons were control by a kid, teacher thought it was creative. He didn't even bother to tell them that the little boy was a dragon. He wasn't sure, but that's just how he pictured Bahamut.

He wasn't sure but this drawing brought his thoughts right back to Her. He hoped ,in a way he knew that the journey he was about to take would lead him to her. Dream or not, there was something significant about her. Something was very important to her and him. He sighed and put the drawing in his sketchbook and then but the sketchbook into his duffel bag went to sleep for the night.

xxx

The next morning he headed to islands when he got there he found no one there. Since he didn't see an signs of someone coming. He unwrapped Caladbolg from the blanket and stab into the ground. He sat himself down on the sand and watched it trying to figure it out. This weapon was nothing but trouble. _'Caladbolg, the Celestial Weapon.' _Where had he heard that name? It sounded so familiar. Something wasn't right here, how did he know that weapon was in a heartless, why did that heartless go after him instead of everyone else? He took a deep breath and let his mind wonder.

He couldn't understand at all anymore. This sword, he never seen it before but it was so familiar. This was just odd. He growled in frustration. _'Something wrong' She asked. He looked at her 'just a little frustrated.' She cocked her head to the side. 'Well what do you want to do?' she asked. 'Scream.'_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed without even realizing it.

"Tidus are you okay?" Sora voice asked.

Tidus stop his yelling and look over at friends. Riku had a frown on his face believing Tidus had finally lost it and Sora had a nervous smile not too sure what to say or think.

Tidus shrugged not caring too much what they thought. He did feel much better after screaming and he saw Her again. He picked up his bag and unsheathed his sword from the ground. "I'm fine." He said, "So where's our ride."

Riku decide to pretend what just happen before didn't. "Kairi's bring it."

Sora "So… Tidus, your sword… Can I use it!"

Tidus tapped his head on the smooth side of the blade "Let me think about it…no. By the way, you promise to explain what going on."

Sora had a frown of disappoint on his face, but tugged it off, "Yeah we did say that, didn't we…"

So while they waited for Kairi to show up. Sora and Riku brief Tidus on everything that had happen. From their Island disappearing into darkness all the way to the Nobody Xemnes trying to open Kingdom Hearts. Tidus found himself believing every word they were saying. Though some stuff he did fine it hard to swallow. Such as jumping into a magical book and talking to a teddy bear and singing with a mermaid. If he had to he was drawing a line between those two things for the sake of his own manhood, but other then those two things he found he was excited. A chance to see other worlds could do that to a person.

Kairi soon arrived in what he remembered Sora calling a Gummi ship. Tidus felt this was going to be a very interesting trip.

xxx

_Space… the thing that has fascinated man for centuries…Was actually kind of boring._

"Are we there yet!" Tidus moaned.

Riku glared at him from the pilot seat, "For the last time, no." He said very slowly.

They had spent the last three days in the gummi ship doing nothing, but flying. At first it was alright. Flying in space was cool and all, but there was nothing to do. Sora said there was usually heartless to fight just none at the moment.

The first two days were great. Riku set up a virtual shooter. It was basically just a simulator that was just used for training to fight heartless in space. Thank God, the controller for the ship was like the ones in the arcade. He was happy to say he dominated it.

He had spent his time talking to the three keyblader, but then Sora and Kairi would get caught up into their own little world together after that it was just awkward to be around them. So he kept Riku's company and talk with him. When the word 'talk' was said it means Tidus did all of the talking, Riku just sat and pilot the ship. After awhile Tidus found he had nothing more to say so he resorted to annoying the silver hair keyblader.

Tidus rolled his eyes and looked over at Sora and Kairi who were snuggling up together asleep in the same chair under the same blanket. "So, those two finally got together?"

Riku nodded, "Yep."

He turned to Riku. "And you're okay with it?"

Riku nod once more, "Yeah, I realized awhile ago they were the ones that were meant to be together."

Tidus had to agree, even as kids everyone knew those two were connected in some way, of course as kids they didn't really understood it themselves. Riku probably knew this too, but refuse to see it. If Tidus hadn't forgotten Sora for that one year, he probably wouldn't have asked Kairi out. Tidus was happy Kairi decline even though at first he was disappointed. Now as he thought about it… her eyes were way too blue for his taste. He had had many girlfriends, but always found something wrong with them. Their eyes were too blue, too green, not enough blue or green. He'd eventually gave up after a bunch of girls declared him as a player and formed the 'I Hate Tidus' fan club and just focus on blitzsball.

Tidus decided this was as good as ever to get know Riku better since now he seem to be in a talking mood. "So what about you? You find yourself a special girl?"

Riku was silent for a few seconds as if contemplating whether to tell him. "Yeah…I think I did." He said.

"Really? Who? It's not a mermaid is it?" He said, not to sure if he was more excited to hear Riku's girlfriend or that he was getting Riku to talk after three days.

Riku cracked a small smile, "No, it's a girl I met at the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yeah…"

"What does she do?"

"She helps to keep her world safe from heartless along with the rest of the committee."

"What's she like?"

"Do you always have to ask so many questions?" Riku said dully.

"No, but I am curious."

Riku sighed and turned his attention to the map on the right screen, and punched in a few codes into the computer. "Listen I really shouldn't be saying anything. She not really my friend and I've never asked her out. I've only hung around with her. Besides she not interested in me…"

"So she has a boyfriend?"

"No…"

Tidus gave him an odd look which Riku ignored. Tidus was trying his hardest to understand what Riku was saying. If she had no boyfriend then what the hell was he so worried about? "What she doesn't like you?" He asked.

"No, yes…I'm not sure. We hang out a lot and we have fun, but think she might be doing it because she pities me."

"Pity?" Tidus asked why would someone pity Riku? He was wielded one the most powerful weapons in the world, save the universe, and was good friends with a king from what Sora had told him… "Wait… Are you still blaming yourself for giving into darkness?"

"She wouldn't want to be with me." Riku said while hitting a few more buttons. "I've been touch by darkness."

"So, Sora said you're no longer a part of it. That you a combination of both light and darkness. That the darkness you hold is different from the heartless and the nobodies."

"It's not that, it's just…I join the same evil that had took over her world, destroyed her people her friends, and forced her to flee from her own home."

"It wasn't you, it was them. You were looking for your friends not out to destroy worlds."

"Still it's was what I did…"

Tidus remember what Sora told him about him giving into darkness, capturing princesses, having Xanenorth's heartless posses him, then becoming Xanenorth's heartless, for a good while Riku's life was surround by darkness. Riku must still be adjusting to his light side even after all these years. It'll take awhile to do so, but he will. Tidus had no doubt about that.

"You shouldn't worry too much about. Besides its sounds like to me you already made up for it." Tidus said, "You ended up help saving Sora, Kairi, and the universe. What more do you want?"

Riku was silent.

Tidus rolled his eyes; maybe he should try straying the conversation away from darkness. That girl Riku was talking about seems to be his soft spot. He was able to get a whole conversation out Riku because of her. "So this girl…What's she like?"

Riku gave him annoyed looked because he had already ask this question.

Tidus waved it off and said, "Hey can't blame me for being curious. She has to be special. You seem to really care about what she thinks about you."

Riku sighed, "Fine if it'll get's you to shut up for ten minuets."

A grind spread across Tidus face as he agreed to Riku's terms. So Riku told him about the ninja girl name Yuffie. She was filled with life, an incredible fighter, a great companion and had those brown eyes that were filled with so much hope. If Tidus would guess it he would say Riku had fallen for his counterpart from what he saw himself as. Tidus had heard of opposites attracting though he had never witness it before. He wondered if that girl felt the same for Riku?

After that Tidus honored Riku's wishes and shut up. Tidus preoccupied himself with playing the virtual shooter again, and then got out his sketchbook and doodled for awhile. Things were quiet for awhile, with only the sound of Tidus's sketching filling the cockpit.

"Tidus what are you drawing?" He heard someone say.

He looked up from his seat and saw Sora and Kairi looking at down at his book. "Oh nothing of interest…" He said closing the book.

Kairi smiled "I beg to differ." She then grabbed the book from right out his hand and looked inside, Tidus got up to tried to protest, but it was not use since she kept moving around so she was unable to get a hold of his book. Dear God he didn't want anyone to see those. "Wow…Tidus these are really good. They look so much like us." She said turning the pages.

Sora took a look next to her. "Hey looks it's me!" Tidus sighed and gave up on ever getting his book back. He looked down at the pictures ands and saw his drawing of the two of them in fighting stances, their eyes filled with determination with their keyblades drawn. "You drew this?" Tidus nod, Sora flipped to another page. "Hey look! There's one of Riku too!" Sora turned the book over to show Riku. There Riku was pointing at a enemy and commanding the dark spears to attack. Riku glance and back at the window again.

Kairi took the book again and skimmed through it. "Look here some of Selphie and Wakka." Sure enough, there they were. There was sketches of Wakka playing Blitzsball, some of him trying study which he looked flustered with in, and one of him sleeping in class drooling allover his notes. The ones of Selphie had her jump roping, another was of her and Kairi wearing their school uniforms, and another of her looking off into the distances distracted by something that one else could see. For awhile Selphie and Tidus had actually gone out, but they ended up breaking up. Tidus found she was a bit too tuff for his taste and for some unknown reason she was obsess with putting a cowboy hat on him. After they broke up they stayed good friends and agreed they weren't meant for one another.

Just then the door out of the cockpit open up and two figures came crashing out and toppled to the ground. The two keybladers summoned their weapons while Tidus pulled out Caladbolg that was next to his seat. Riku stay in his seat knowing very well someone had pilot the ship. They were all about attack when paused and realized what the danger was. They were two figures that had surprised them was Selphie and Wakka.

Selphie sat up rubbing the back of her head were she hit. "Ouch, my bad." She looked at the three warriors teenagers and stuck her tongue at them while winking.

Wakka sat up too and gave a nerves laugh. "ummm… hey how it's going ya."

A smile spread across Tidus's face, "Selphie? Wakka?"

Sora summoned away his keyblade after seeing there was no danger and laugh, "Man guys were serious when you said you wanted know what was going on."

Selphie got up "Got that right. So, you guys were in outer space this whole time…" She said looking around the gummi.

Riku punched in a few button and set the thing on auto pilot. He stood and looked at the two of them with a frown on his face, "You guys what part of 'you guys can't come' did you not understand? Now we have to turn this ship around and go take you guys' back…"

Tidus snapped his back dark keyblade wielder in disbelief, "For the love of God Riku! Are you serious! There is no way in hell I'm going to survive a few more extra days! I pretty sure no one has died of bored before, but I'm sure I'll be the first!" Tidus plead with Riku.

"Let's just keep going. We're already over half way there." Sora said figuring as much as Tidus their no point in going back.

Riku smiled and shrugged, "Agree, I don't think I could survive another week with Tidus's complaining."

Tidus cheer quietly to himself even though Riku had just insulted him he didn't care. For rest of the trip it was a bit more interesting. Sora and Kairi ended up telling Wakka and Selphie about their adventures with heartless and nobodies. They even got a poker game going. Selphie and Kairi and sang car songs along the way and when they ran out Selphie was resorted to singing her strange Train song, everyone was sure she made it up.

XXX

After a few days later they arrived at their destination. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie gather around the window of the gummi ship and were amazed at the sight of Disney Castle. It was huge or tall, whatever you wanted to call it but it was awesome. It was one those like one the castle you would see in little kid's fairy tales, really like a fairytale. Tidus look over next to him and saw his other three friends. Kairi looked amazed like they did, Sora just look happy, and Riku was trying to keep up the cool guy act, but they could tell he was just as excited as Sora was.

"So you guys looked cheerful." Selphie said looking over at the keybladers. "Oh long has it been since you been here?"

Sora looked over at her and said, "Well…I would say about two weeks. Last time we were here we were training. I can't wait for you guys to see the King, Goofy, Donald and everyone else. Oh and don't be thrown off by how they appeared." He said while walking over to the pilot seat and taking control."

The three newbie's gave the Keyblader an odd look and turn to Riku and Kairi for answers.

Riku shrugged, "It's not like you guys haven't seen anything odd before."

Kairi giggled, "Don't worry, you'll guys will feel right at home when you get to know everyone."

When they land they were in the gummi garage that was a bit dark and gloomy. Riku told everyone to not to take their weapons with them aside from Tidus, because Caladbolg was the reason why they all came here to begin with.

"Hey there Sora, who are your new friends there?" A squeaky voice said.

The three newbie's Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka looked in three different directions for where the voice came from.

"Down here!" A different voice said.

The six look down all at once and saw a two little chipmunk standing right it of them. Tidus was about to ask if this was some kind of joke, but when he heard Selphie squealed. He stopped to see her scope up the two fur balls into her hands and hugged them as if they were some kind of stuff animals.

"They're absolutely adorable!" She squealed again.

"Hey! Put us down!" One yelled.

"Hi my name is Chip! What's your?" The other said not being bothered by her actions.

Selphie smiled and look down at the little creature "I'm Selphie!"

Tidus was a bit curious and held out his hand to one of the creatures to see if one would come to him. It worked and one jump out of Selphie's grasp to his hand. He brought the chipmunk to his face and said, "Umm…hi, I'm Tidus. Who are you?"

"Dale, it's nice to meet cha'" he said hold out his hand to be shaken which Tidus did very gentling not wanting to hurt the little guy.

Wakka who finally got out of his shock seeing two talking animals introduce himself.

Tidus set Dale on the ground figuring he didn't want to be handle like pet. This is what Selphie was doing, well…more like she was cradling Chip like a baby and.

Dale turns to Sora and said, "So what happen? You guys are here early. Does your gummi ship need another tune up?"

Sora gave sheepish smile, "No, nothing is wrong with the ship. We just need to see the King it's very urgent."

Dale nodded "Okay I'll inform the King right away. Come on Chip."

Chip nodded back and jumps out of Selphie's arms and ran too caught up with his friend. She looked a bit disappointed but brushed it aside.

Sora headed straight for a flight of stairs and said, "Come on, follow me. We'll go to the garden and wait for the King." They followed the silver haired kid up stairs to the outside.

Again the three newbies were amazed, hey it's not everyday you get to be in a castle.

"Sora! Riku! Kairi!" Someone yelled.

"Goofy." Sora exclaimed.

They all turn to see a really, really tall dog with floppy ears running to them on two legs. He was wearing what look to be a knight outfit that look like his helmet was a bit to small for his head and some armor making him look like a bit cluttered (picture what Goofy look like in when you first see him in Kingdom Hearts I, Okay). He came up to them and scoped up the three Keybladers into a hug.

Selphie being the social butterfly that she was walked up right up to Goofy and held out her hand and introduce herself not being bother by the fact it was a six foot dogs she was talking too. Tidus didn't seem too bother, He had seen that blue lion in his dream and he was WAY scarier then Goofy was.

Goofy let go of his friends and looked at Selphie then at Tidus and Wakka who was in complete shock, "Gosh, this his the first time I've seen so many people from a different world at the castle." He smiled "Welcome I'm Goofy, Captain of the Royal Guard here." He properly greeted them and then scooped them into a hug as well.

"Umm…Hey, I'm Tidus…Bliztball player." Tidus said a bit uncomfortable about being hugged.

Wakka was really in shock now trying to make sense was of everything. Selphie kicked him in the shin to snap him out of it. "Ouch!" Wakka said he turn to Goofy, "Ummm.......Hi Wakka… of…Destiny Island."

Selphie having no problem with the affection and hugged Goofy right back and said, "And I'm Selphie! The...lover of trains and now Gummi ships!"

Goofy set them down, "It's nice to met cha' all. Are you hungry? Dinner will be served soon, but…" He then lower his voice to whisper, "I think I can sneak you some snacks til then."

They all shook their heads no but smiled nonetheless. Tidus had to admit; despite seeing a two legged walkin' talkin' dog he didn't feel slightly freaked as he should be, probably because Goofy was being so nice to them.

"SORA!" The heard something yell.

They look over and saw a white duck running to them. He looked very angry "Sora, you know the rules. No interfering with the worlds order!" The three newbies were looking the duck curiously and trying to figure out what he was saying.

Once again Wakka had a strange look on his face, Tidus wasn't too sure if Wakka was shock still or just trying to figure out what duck was saying.

Sora said, "Donald come on Tidus needs help. We couldn't just leave him home. He could really be in trouble. We need the king's advice."

Tidus slight fidget, but didn't say a word. He felt the weight of Caladbolg that he had strapped on his back. He knew he needed help. There was something definitely wrong with this weapon. He wasn't sure what it was, but he need too find out.

Donald "I don't care! I gone through this with you a hundreds times."

"But…"

"Listen this time it really was called for." Riku butted in, "This wasn't just his decision. We all came up with it because we felt it was the right thing to do. If you have a problem with take it up with me." Riku said firmly.

Before the duck could say anything someone else spoke out. "It's okay Donald." A cheerful yet gentle voice said. Everyone looked over and saw a mouse about waist high coming over to them. He wore fine silk clothes, a scepter, and a crown over his head and large ears, Tidus figure this was the King Mickey. Everyone around Tidus bowed first Goofy, Donald, then the Keybladers, follow by Selphie who figure she should follow anyone else lead, and Wakka who realize this was a king in front of them. Tidus just looked at the small king curiously, he look into the mouse's eyes. Strange how can someone have such gentle eyes and yet feel their powerful enough to take down someone twice your own size. Just then chilly blue eyes were place in front of him. They spoke of pain and the exact opposite of the king before him was. '_Life is but a passing dream, but the death that follows is eternal__' _Some reason he felt angry, angrier then anything before. He just wanted to attack whoever those eyes belong too. _'Come with me.' As he held up out his hand to Her, the girl from his dream. 'Come and we shall save...'_

"Tee-dus, show some respect!" Wakka's voice broke.

Next thing Tidus knew his head was lock into Wakka's arms and he was being force to bow. Strange this also felt familiar... Once Wakka let go, Tidus stood up and saw everyone looking at him disapproval on their faces. Tidus rubbed the back of his neck and apologized.

The King smiled and nod not seeming bother by Tidus's late reaction. He turned to Sora and said, "Your back early I hope all these people here mean good news." He said also not being bother at the fact that Tidus, Wakka, Selphie were there, well at least not as much as Donald was.

Sora scratch the back of his head nervously and said, "Well…Your majesty…you see we did find the source of darkness in our world and we did stop it. But well the most oddest thing happened."

"Like what?" The King asked curiously.

"The Heartless absorbed me into his body, but didn't take my heart."

The king had a worried look on his face. "That is odd. What happen? How did you escape?"

Sora went into detail of everything happen, while Tidus just allowed it, since he couldn't really explain himself. Sora told about how Tidus lead them to the back of the island, how they had to fight all those heartless, how that thing came out of no where and tossed them around, then how he got knock out by a tree. That was where Riku took over since Sora wasn't awake for that part.

Riku told the king that once it had Sora it went after Tidus and was only interest him. How it didn't even bother to go after Riku even though he was the one doing all the damage. The King had glance over a Tidus a few times, but also kept his attention on Riku's story. When Riku finish off telling the King how Tidus pulled Sora out of the heart and his sword too.

The King turned his full attention to Tidus, "May I please see the weapon?" Tidus nod and step forward bringing out Caladbolg in view for the king. He observed the sword in Tidus's grasp never touching The King was just looking as if he wanted to make sure what it was.

"It's name is Caladbolg, your majesty." Tidus said figuring maybe the king would like to know.

The Kings eyes widen with surprise. He took his eyes off the sword and looked at Tidus not expecting at all for the young bliztball player to say that.

"That's a weird name to give your weapon." Sora said, "Is it even a word?" Tidus hadn't told anyone one about the whisper he heard in his head. He was pretty sure everyone would of have thought he had gone crazy if he had said anything.

"The celestial weapon?" The King asked confirming what Tidus had said.

Tidus nod a bit surprise himself that the king new it was a celestial weapon.

"Following me all of you. I think I can explain what's going on." The ruler of the world said gesturing for them to follow him. They all follow the King of Disney Castle to his library, where he ordered everyone in the room to leave at once. Once they were gone he walked over to the tall book case and pulled out a book and went and sat at his desk. "Well, I suppose I should start and explain what Caladbolg is. Tidus please place the sword on the table for everyone to see." Tidus nod and did so. "Caladbolg is a weapon created long ago; it was used by only three people through out the history of its creation. The first was named Fergus mac Léti who used the weapon to destroy a sea dragon name Sinach after the dragon destroyed Fergus's face. Then the other man was a dethrone king name Fergus mac Róich no one is really sure it's the same man or not but he was so powerful with the sword that he was able to slice through three hilltops at once and also through armies of men. The next was a man… chosen by the Fayths in a world once known a Spira which Sora you know as Radiant Garden."

"Radiant Garden had a different name? How many times has it changed?" Sora asked.

"About several times." Mickey said answering Sora's question. "Anyway, if you ask any of Radiant Garden residents about the 'Legend of the High Summoner' they will all be able to tell you." Mickey opened the book he had up and started reading.

"Once long ago, far from a world we all know

There was unapproachable demon name Sin.

It left no life untouched.

It destroyed many villages, homes, and lives.

The only hope of stopping the demon…Were summoners

But the price to destroy this monster was their lives.

For a Thousand Years Sin rule this world.

Suffering, pain, sorrows were all the world knew.

Rarely a summoner would challenge Sin

But few would conquer the demon,

But only to have it return stronger then before.

As a thousand years went by and Sin continued to thrive

Then another summoner rose to fight it.

Along with her six guardians she defied what others expected,

She lived after the battle with Sin and destroyed the demon forever.

But came at price of her true love

The High Summoner's words that had echo across the ages

That are still heard even to this day.

They are a reminder of the hard ship and sacrifices they where force give

"The People and the friends we have lost, or the dreams that have faded… never forget them"

King Mickey shut the book and sighed, "There are seven celestial weapons in all and the High Summoner and her party had actually found all seven and used their powers to help defeat Sin for good. Though the names of those warriors are lost, there is still some information you can find about them, but a lot of the information is gone though. The only reason I have this book is because Ansem the Wise had an interest in the six warriors and the High Summoner. He also did some research on the weapons as well and gave me the book so I can do some research of my own. For a while I had my suspicion that perhaps the makers of the Celestial weapons was also the maker of the Keyblades. But I hate to say I was wrong it ended up being a dead end. I never got the chance to return this book back to Ansem as you may or may not now because of Xanthoret." The king's eyes down cast to the floor remembering his old friend. It was a good thing Sora had told Tidus everything that happen or he would be very lost. How sad to loss a friend because someone as greed as Xanthoret lust for power.

Selphie cocked her head to the side, "That was kind of a sad story…The poor Summoner's love dies. That's a little unfair don't you think?"

"Shouldn't we be focusing on the weapon?" Tidus said feeling really uncomfortable about talking about the warrior's death.

The King smiled at the yellow dressed girl. "Don't worry, there's another legend about the High Summoner that says she of defeating another monster name Vegnagun and in returned the Fayths reunited her with her love again."

Selphie smiled, "That wonderful!"

Sora said, "You majesty, is there a particularly reason why you're telling us this story?"

Mickey continued "Yes, the true love of the High Summoner, The Warrior was the one who wield Caladbolg, while she wield a Staff called Nirvana. There are also the five other too: Godhand, Masamune, World Champion, Spirit Lance, and Onion Knight. Each of these weapons has its own special ability depending on the user. I'm actually very afraid that if the heartless found a way to use Caladbolg then…"

"Your majesty…" Kairi said, "Are you trying to tell us that there a chance that heartless have the other six weapons?"

That sent the hair on Tidus's neck up. So that means there are MORE Heartless like the one they fought!

King Mickey sighed, "The weapons haven't been seen for over two thousand years… Not since the time of the High Summoner…"

"So we're going have to go, find the weapons, and kick who ever heartless's butt has it." Sora said summarizing it as if it was no big deal.

"It's not as easy as that." The King sighed, "None of you aside from Tidus had a clue of the weapon being there."

"So…we'll have Tidus tag along and tell us if there's weapon there."

"I don't think it will work this time." The King said "I have theory…You had said that the heartless after consuming Sora chased after Tidus and tried to kill him, right." Riku nod, The King turned to Tidus, "What exactly called you to that spot on the island?"

Tidus reviewed that day in his head, "Well… I had been wanted to go to the island for a few days before then and when I got there… I don't know. I felt this pulse and it lend us to the other side of the island where the Heartless was. I didn't really realize it was the weapon itself that had called me there until I actually touch it. You got another theory your majesty?" Tidus ask see the gears tick away in the king head.

"Yes… what if the heartless went after Tidus, because it knew Tidus could defeat it."

Sora "How could that be, Tidus didn't have a weapon at the time and let's not add he had barley learned to use thunder that day."

Riku "That does sound a little strange."

"Think about it." The king said, "It only went after him out of everyone. It could have gone after Kairi, but didn't. Plus, it had tossed Tidus furthest from the battlefield like it wanted him the as far away as possible. Then it absorbed Sora into its body too. As if it wanted to find another host someone else to claim the sword so Tidus wouldn't."

"So the sword wanted Tidus to claim its power, but the heartless didn't, so it took Sora hoping the sword would take Sora as its master." Selphie said trying her best to keep up. "Well…why would the sword want Tidus to being its owner? Look at him!" Selphie motion to the blonde, "He has the world's shortest attention span, he's cocky beyond all belief, barely passed high school with a C average, he's…"

"God Selphie!" Tidus said interrupting her. "Is there any positive things you can say about me! You know like why the sword would pick me!"

Selphie looked at him for a few seconds then turned back to the King. "He like to interrupted people when their talking, he's has no sense in time management, he's lazy…" Selphie continued her list.

Tidus glared at her, some friend she was.

The King sighed at Selphie but more at the frustration with mystery of the weapon. "That's what I'll like to know as well… Though I have another theory for that question, I'll like to do a little more research before I bring it up." He looked at everyone around the room who seem to be as frustrated as he was. "Well, with that said and done may I ask why you are all here?" He said turning to the three newbies.

Sora said, "Oh we invited Tidus, but Selphie and Wakka stuck aboard."

King Mickey smiled at the Keyblade Master's response and shook his head, "No I mean what were your reasons Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. Why would you leave your world, to come here? What drove you to come?"

Wakka said, "Me? Well, I was never fond of the Tee-dus going to somewhere I didn't know. But when Selphie snuck her way on the gummi ship I couldn't let both of them go off God knows where."

Selphie looked up at the ceiling in thought, "I guess…to…understand. I would rather understand what's going on then be left to question everything. Don't get me wrong I'm concern for Tidus…but there are thing out there that I need- I have to know."

Everyone then looked over at Tidus. In all honesty, his answers were similar to Selphie's. The sword itself wasn't the full blown thing that made him want to go. There was that need to know… the answer that he wanted. He didn't know what it was but he knew it wasn't on Destiny Island. It involved Her, that girl he always dreamt about. But there was no way he was going to tell them that. "Oh you know, evil shadows, magic powers, and ancient swords. What wouldn't make anyone not want to go?"

The King stared at Tidus as if he knew he was lying, but to Tidus's relief when the king turned away and left at that. "Anyway, I suppose it's safe to say since all of you know this it's time that for you all to know how fight." He smiled.

xXxXx

The King took them to the training center over in the east wing of the castle there they saw what surprise Tidus to see a human. Hey so far he has seen a dog, duck, mouse, cow, and broom walking around you can't blame him. She long jet black tied up in small braids and beads with pale skin, red eyes and looked to be about their age. She had gothic look to her what kind of this mysterious danger look to her, but it was hard to be threatening when she holding up a stuff animal in her arms.

She was placing up targets around the room, when she saw them she bowed before the king then turned to other and looked at them suspiciously. "Your Highness… who are they."

King Mickey turn to the group, "This Sora, Kairi, and Riku the three Keybearers your teacher told you about. Over here are three friends of their Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. They are to stay with you to train during their stay at the castle I would like you to train them in the art of magic." The girl in black looked a bit annoyed by this but agree to it anyway. The king continued "This here is Lulu; she is a black mage train in the art of black magic. She is very talent and powerful her teacher was my former one Yin Sid. She is here to try to help us in our struggle against the heartless."

Sora "She a student of Yid Sid?"

"I like your doll." Selphie said not too sure who Yin Sid was.

"First order of business." Lulu said with a firm demanding voice that caught everyone's attention. She looked at the three newbie's which they had all straighten up like an army group would to a general's command. "Now what is your weapon of choice?"

Tidus brought out Caladbolg since it was the only weapon he had, Selphie brought her numchucks in both hands, and Wakka brought out his bilztball. She gave Wakka a weird look like 'are you kiddy' but just decided not to ask. "Okay listens up. These weapons will act as guides for you to help control your magic. Magic can be one of the most wonderful things you have in a battle or one of the dangerous things you can face. Very much so when it's your own power that could be used against you."

"Question!" Selphie raised her hand.

"Yes" Lulu said.

"Why are weapons important, because I kind of got mine at a flea market… So is that a problem?" Selphie ask

"It doesn't really matter the weapon. It's very important that you have something that will direct you magic, that will help guide it to your target."

"Well, I was able to call on magic to fight Heartless without weapons what does that mean?" Tidus ask.

Lulu raised an eyebrow, "Really, then go ahead. Show me a trick." She said with her arms crossed over her chest.

Tidus concentrated on summoning another thunder spell, but he couldn't feel it. He couldn't that surge of energy to call on. It just wasn't there anymore. "I…I can't. Not anymore at least." He said.

"Well…he was able to." Kairi said backup Tidus's story.

Lulu shook her head, "I never said I didn't believe it. I'm just trying to show you. When you summon you magic the first time what happen? What were you feeling?"

"I… I was scared." Tidus admitted thinking back to that heartless soulless eyes looking at him. "But I remember the voices of… people and couldn't let them down. Then this sudden urge came over me to survive and I don't know, it just seemed to come to me and was able to call a thunder spell."

"Just as I thought, magic wasn't developed through science or really understanding. It was first develop through emotions. The sense of having to protect. When you were endanger the instinct must have kick in. You must have strong magic potential if you were able to cast a spell so fast." She turned around and snapped her finger at the target and made it explode with a thunder attack. "Now in three weeks I want you three be able to hit that target with that much power do you understand?" She turned to the others.

Wakka had a look of disbelief with his mouth hanging open

Selphie looked really really excited at the fact she gets to make things blows up.

While Tidus was muttering under his breath that his thunder attacks were better.

"Okay," Lulu said not fazed by their reactions, "Let's get started."

As she started explain the fundament of a thunder at to Tidus caught out of the corner of his eye the king signally for him to come. Tidus followed the king to the other side of the room without anyone noticing.

"Yes your majesty?" Tidus ask secretly very happy to get out of the lecture. It was starting to feel like school all over again.

The King held up a long sword up to Tidus and said, "Here I don't want you to use Caladbolg unless it's some kind of emergency. So here use this until you get a weapon of your own."

Tidus frown but understood why the King wanted him to use another weapon. They weren't too sure the effect his celestial weapon was going to have at him. really for all they knew he might go insane though Tidus actually doubted himself, but he had a feel this weapon shouldn't be used in training anyway. His most major concern was just accidently hurting one of his friends with it.

"Alright you majesty." Tidus agreed accepting the sword he was given. In his left hand he held Caladbolg; in the other was the long sword. Tidus could instantly tell the difference in them both. Caladbolg was more light weight and easy to maneuver with, the long sword was heavier and was a bit more uncomfortable like he could feel it was going to slip out of his hand. Caladbolg felt like it was more well-balance and the long sword didn't really feel like it had an advantages at all.

"You have to remember Caladbolg is magic sword. It's going to have it own advantages then the long swords have." Mickey said as if he was reading the blitzball player's mind. "You'll come to see different types of swords when you get to Radiant Garden."

"The place where Spira use to be?" Tidus ask his full attention on the King then on his swords.

"Yes, Donald has informed me that his nephews have some magic swords like the long sword for sale there. So when you complete your training here you will be going there to get a new weapon."

Tidus nod pretty excited to go the one place that was once called Spira for reasons he didn't seem to understand, but he really wanted to go. "Thank you sir."

"Oh one more thing, you're not going to study magic like the rest are." Tidus gave the ruler of Disney Castle an odd look. The King smile, "Instead you're going to learn how to use Time Magic."

"Time…Magic?" Tidus said a little bit confused.

"Yes," The King nodded head. "I feel that you'll make a great time user."

Tidus said, "Sure your highness…" He was still a bit confuse at what the king was telling him. To be honest, to him he always thought magic was the same thing. He didn't know it was place into different categories or that he was going to make a great time user. What the heck was a time user anyway?

"Don't worry you'll understand everything in due time." King Mickey said reassuring him. "Lulu!" Mickey called over to the black mage.

Lulu looked over at the King and then told the others to work on some magic and walked over to them. "King Mickey?"

"I want you teach Tidus how to use Time Magic."

Lulu's eyes wide to the size of sliver dollars at what the King said. She then looked at Tidus then back at the King. "Your Highness isn't that a bit overestimates his capability. Time Magic is one of the most difficult magic to ever to be learn, impossible for a beginner to ever master."

King Mickey smiled still filled with as much confident as he had when he suggest it to her. "That is very true, but not for someone that is naturally born with that gift."

Tidus look at the King surprise that he was so sure of him. Tidus was cocky beyond belief but he even seriously doubt that he was going to master a magic that practicality impossible for him to learn.

Lulu looked at Tidus and said, "I don't know your Majectiy. It takes at least a month to determined any type magic a person is more in tune to. What makes you so sure about Tidus?"

"Just a feeling." The King answered "Now please get started."

Lulu nodded her head yes even though they could tell she wasn't at all happy at the fact that now she hat to teach two magic lessons instead of one.

XxXxX

Tidus tossed and turned, but it was no use he couldn't get any sleep. The weeks passed by fast at for him it did. As they stayed at Disney Castle Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie once again became good friends with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. In a way it was almost as if they never left that they were never separated, that they still as good as friends as they were when they were kids. Nothing really change about any of them, they still like to goof around with each other and have sparing matches and even get into competitions with each other for fun. They became familiar with everyone in the Castle like with the Queen, Daisy, Goofy, Donald, Chip, Dale, Lulu, and others. Except for the walking Brooms, Tidus tried to talk to them but all they wanted to do was work. Donald told them as long as they didn't do anything stupid then they should be fine. Goofy had actually take time off and train with them along with the King. Goofy had even been nice enough to give him an armguard. So far life at Disney castle was actually pretty sweet.

Tonight though Tidus couldn't find himself going to sleep no matter how hard he tried. Too many thought's plague his mind. He should have spent his day training with everyone that way he would have tired himself out, but he took this day to talk to Chip and Dale and learn more about Gummi ships so he would be able to know how to fly one. He thought it was a little unfair that Sora, Riku, and Kairi did all the flying over here while he didn't do anything. So he thought it would be a good idea if he learned how to operate a ship while he had free time. He had actually been taken lesson with his free time while everyone was working on their magic.

Tidus gave up on sleeping and got out of bed. There was no use he wasn't going to get any sleep, he grab the long sword the King gave him and sketchbook and headed for the Garden. He is plan now was basically to tire himself out to the point he would just pass out like a baby, not the smartest plan, but it usually worked with blitz ball.

When he got to the garden he set his sketchbook down by the rose bushes and took a fight stance. He cast 'haste' on himself and practice his sword skills. He was starting to see what the King meant when he said Tidus was a 'Time User'. Time magic was so easy for him to learn. Time magic was a type magic where one can manipulate time in a small area. With 'Haste' he was able to speed up movements and attacks of anyone that he chose and with 'Slow' he was able make movements… well slow, he could even do 'Stop'. Sora had told him he had once been able to cast that spell, but for some reason forgot it. Tidus had even relearned 'Thunder' again, though he still wasn't able to get it as strong as he had it before. Lulu told him it would take time for him to learn how to use the full potential again.

It was very strange how Tidus was able to adapt to magic so quickly. Especially when you saw how Selphie and Wakka were doing. Not that they were doing bad, they did eventually learned how to cast element spells, but bad things happen when they did. Like with Wakka, when he was trying to cast 'Thunder' onto target Lulu had put up, but instead of hitting the target thunder struck Tidus, Sora, and Riku while they were talking to each other making their hair electric for a week. This wasn't that bad, a lot of people had problems with control, but the problem was that they were the other side of the room from where the target was! Thanks to Wakka, Tidus was still shocking people he walked by. Then there was Selphie, she had much better control and could direct her attack on to the target, but her problem was that she wasn't able to portion the right amount of energy. Like once she first casted a fire spell, but the target only got smoky, no fire, but then she cast a water spell and flood the whole first floor of the castle, luckily the King was able to stop the water from reaching the library and the Queen stopped it from getting to the throne room.

Tidus had to say the King and Queen had the patience of the angels when it can to them learning and the damages they caused to the training room. Queen Minnie was the most supportive of them coming in everyday to see how they were doing and demand that they take breaks. Selphie and Kairi absolutely loved the queen, while boys like her but they prefer the King's company. Tidus always went to him when he wanted to know a few more things about Warrior and the Summoner in the old legends. He didn't know why was always so curious about them, he just felt that he had familiarize himself about their history. Though at times he felt the King was holding back information about them from him, but Tidus never demand the King to tell him. The King had been way too good to them all for him to rude like that. Tidus figure that maybe if the King wanted him to know then it was important.

"Fine night to be up huh?" A voice said

Tidus stumbled forward losing his concentration he looked over and saw the King himself. The King of Disney Castle wasn't wearing a king's outfit or crown, but it appeared to be battle suit like Sora's, but red.

"Hello your Majesty." Tidus said bowing to the King. "Sorry to wake you sir."

The King waved his hand as juster of no, "No, no I came out here for the view."

"You came to see the garden?"

He smiled "Partly, but look up."

Tidus did as the King told him and saw the stars.

"You see Tidus there are other places besides the things that are around us. So many worlds hidden by the stars themselves. Though we may thing we can't see them, they are there."

Tidus watch the night sky quietly something he hadn't down in awhile. "I use to do this every night a long time ago. Believing there were others out there, but I stop."

"Why?"

Tidus's gaze fell to the ground, "Because I realize that hoping and wishing for something that can't be reached is pointless. That some dreams can't come true…" _'She can't be true.' _He thought to himself.

The King frown as her notice the drop his Tidus's voice and said, "You know, you've reach the stars and you're here, perhaps you should take another look at those dreams again. You'll be surprise where they can lead you."

Tidus raised eyebrow at the mouse, which the king just shrugged and took a seat by the rose bushes and picked up Tidus's sketchbook, "Would you mind if I look at it." Tidus shook his head 'no' and the King took look into the book.

Tidus didn't mind too much this time at least the King asked instead of taking it like Kairi did. Just it still didn't make him feel any better, this was a king that was looking at his stuff. What if he thought it suck?

"You're very talented." The King said flipping a page over.

Okay that was a surprise the King said that. Usually when he heard the word 'talented' it was used with the word bliztsball. He shook his head, "No, not really sir. Talent when you're good at something right off the bat. I took an art class during high school. I really sucked when I started. Like stick figure suck."

"No talent is something that you're good at. An ability that you have and no one can take from you. Though you may have not been good at it at first, you developed your skills and improved them. Believe me you have talent."

Tidus gave a half smile, stuck his sword into the ground, and sat next to the King.

"Tidus… Why didn't you finish these?" The King asked.

Tidus sighed already knew which ones he was talking about, but looked over at the drawings anyway. There She was, the girl he was always dreaming about…. Well at least most of Her. He had token those art classes in an attempt to keep her image permanently with on a piece of paper. But he was never quick enough to draw her completely before he forgot. So he never got the chance to finish them.

"Tidus?" King Mickey said breaking him out of his train of thought. Tidus looked at him, "Why did you not finish these?"

"Well," Tidus said not too sure what to tell. "I guess because I didn't want to ruin them."

"You did a wonderful job on her eyes. They're two colors aren't they?" He stated more they ask.

Tidus gave a small smile and nod. He was a bit surprise the King notice. He didn't use color pencil or any color. When he drew her eyes he always shaded one lighter than the other. Most people usually thought he got lazy or it was suppose to be the lighting she was in. "Yup." He said.

The king flipped another page and just stop as he seemed completely shocked by one picture.

"You're Highness?" Tidus asked. What just happen. A second ago the King was enjoying his drawings, did he sketch some that offend him?

"Tidus what is this?" The King asked after a few seconds.

"Tidus look over at his book and saw his old drawing of Bahamut "Oh that?" He gave off a small laugh, "I drew that when I was a kid. It's supposed to Bahamut, the Lord of Dragons."

"Bahamut… The Dream…" Mickey murmured.

"Something wrong?" The bliztsball player asked.

"Umm… no of course not." The King shut the book closed. "So Tidus, Lulu says that you're a quick learner?" He said changing the subject

"Yeah I'm great so far I'm the only one to succeed in not destroying anything." He smiled proudly.

"Yes and we're all very much appreciative about it. Sora has said the same thing about you too." The King said, "But Riku has been telling me that that you're not making much progress with your training."

Tidus rolled his eyes. "What's improving to him? At least I got a hit off him." Which was true. He was the only out the three newbie's that could actually hit Riku or Sora. It hard to hit someone that could fly in the air or move like the shadows. "He just showing off that he can beat us with his keyblade, freakin' jerk." He murmured the last part.

The King gave a small laugh and put the book down. "Please try to understand, Riku is being as harsh as he is, because he doesn't want you to end up a heartless or be trick into darkness like he was. He feels if you become strong enough then there is no need for you to ever turn to darkness. Besides Riku hasn't given up on you, has he?"

"Nope, not at all." Tidus said remembering back to all that training he did. He remembered how pissed he got when Riku would taunt him to keep attacking. Tidus was determined to prove his worth to them, but what the King said made a lot of sense now. "But to say I haven't made progress is just bull."

The King got up and took a few steps away from him, "Then prove it." Before Tidus had a chance to ask how the King summoned his golden Keyblade to his and charged at the young bliztsball player. Tidus barley rolled out of the away in time and he stumbled up to his feet and unsheathed his long sword from the ground. He prepared himself to fight, it wasn't that he wanted to fight the King, but it was just a reaction someone got when you get attack out of nowhere. What was the hell was the King thinking? Tidus was pretty sure when Donald told him not to do anything stupid it included not attacking the King.

"But your Majesty!" Tidus tried to reason.

The royal mouse came at him again this time he block the attack with his armguard. The King held his attack against Tidus's armguard adding for force to it. It was then Tidus notice the look in the King's eyes and he understood there what all this was. It was one of those man to man- or umm… man to mouse fights. Tidus had to prove to the King he could fight or he would have basically lied to the King. King Mickey wanted to see for himself how good Tidsu was without Sora's or Riku's input.

Tidus pushed Mickey away and jumped back a few feet to distant himself from the small warrior. He took a deep breath and cast 'Haste' on himself and charged at the king. Tidus move like flash of light and swung his long sword barley missing the King. He swung again before the King could attack him, but missed again and again, the King just continued to dodge and jumped passed every one of his attacks. _'He's freakin' Yoda!' _He thought as his attacks missed again.

He quickly casted a 'Slow' spell on the Yoda mouse but it helped very little help since it didn't even work. That mouse was impossible to get an attack on him. The King seem so fast it was like he was teleporting and this whole time Tidus thought he was the fast one! The best thing Tidus could do was just block. Tidus jumped few feet back putting some distance between him and the ruler of Disney castle. Dang this guy can pack a wallop for someone two feet tall. The King hadn't even hit him and he was desperately trying to block but he was getting worn out. Tidus decide maybe it was better to use a magical defense rather than a physical offence. There was no way his skills were going to out due the King's at this point.

This was as good as ever to try out that 'Magnet' spell Lulu was trying to teach him. Tidus quickly summoned his magic; he raised his sword to the air "Magnet!" He called out. The tip of is his sword glowed and burst to the center of the garden and everything around them started to move towards them fast. Bushes, branches, leaves, flowers, and few rocks were caught in his spell being pulled to the light like wind in a dust devil.

Tidus looked over and saw the king still standing fast to the ground, but Tidus could tell the small king wasn't immune to this spell. The King was resisting it, holding himself away from the magic that was trying to cast him in. Tidus grinned happy that he was able to find something to use against the mouse. Well Lulu said that he probably shouldn't the stronger Magnet spell until he had more magic to spare, but Tidus couldn't see any other options since nothing else seem to work on his opponent at this point and it wasn't like it wouldn't recharge back on its own after awhile.

"Magnara!" Tidus called out hoping that the extra power would be more effective.

More things started to in the way of his spell this time bigger bushes, benches, rocks, and one of the lamps post ripped from the ground caught in the spell. Okay he was going to have apologized big time for ruining the garden. So much for him being the only not to cause any damage in the castle. He could see the king trying to back away from the force of the spell, but the Magnara just continued to draw him in. Finally the King lost his footing and was caught in Tidus's spell. Tidus resisted the urge to cheer for his success because he hadn't beaten the small warrior yet. Tidus then straighten up and considerate on a thunder spell. He just wanted to use enough so he would just be able to paralyze the King and not have use his sword to hurt him. The last thing Tidus wanted to do was hurt the guy that had been so good to all his friends. Before he was able to call out his magic he felt a pain slamming into his skull and he out.

"Oh no I'm sorry Tidus!" The King voice said sound completely worried. "I didn't think I added that much force to the attack!"

'_Is that why I have this headache' _He thought, though his headache already told him 'yes'.

"Curaga!"

Tidus then felt the healing magic flow into him and into the thrombin pain that was his head. He could feel his headache and skull pain subside the eventually went away.

Tidus groan and sat up, "Oh man…How did you hit me? I thought you were caught in my Magnara spell."

The King chucked finding it funny that the blonde wasn't angry at getting wacked in the head, "I threw my Keyblade at you."

"D'ho!" Tidus said he should of thought of that, just because the king was out of reaching distant doesn't mean he couldn't hit you. He would just have to store that information for later. Tidus started laughing, "Oh well, I guess I'll just keep that in mind if someone gets me like that." He looked around the garden and frown he had completely destroy the place. It looked like a really big dog came and dig up everything and decide to throw a party after words. "Sorry, so much for not destroying anything. I guess Riku was right, maybe I'm not experience enough." Tidus frown. He was he wouldn't have cause so much damage, he would have been able to predict the King chugging a Keyblade at him, and he would been able to call thunder faster.

"Tidus pack your things."

Tidus immediately thinking the worst stood up. "Wait! I'm sorry about the garden! I promise I'll clean it up! Don't send me back home!" He didn't wait to go back at least not yet!

The King chuckled again and made his Keyblade disappeared, "No, I'm saying your training is complete. You proved your skills and magic today, even if you didn't defeat me your ready to fight with us. Tomorrow morning I'll inform Sora, Riku, and Kairi that they are to take you Radiant Garden."

Tidus's jaw dropped not believing what he was hearing. He was going! _'I'm going back to Spria!'_ Wait a second…back? Tidus shook the shock look from his face and the nonsense of back the was thinking about. "Th-Thank your Highness! But are you sure? I'm told I'm going to be facing some pretty nasty Heartless out there."

The King nodded his head and smile, "Positive, just trust you instincts and you'll do fine."

Tidus smiled back and said "Thank you sir! I promise I'll do my best!" Tidus then turned, picked up his sketchbook and sword, and headed for the door that lead to the hallway to where his room was.

"Tidus," The King called out.

Tidus turned back wondering what the King wanted with him now. The King stood silent for a few second as if reconsidering what he was going to say. "Yes, King Mickey?"

"You know, they never did say what happen to the High Summoner and Warrior." The King said seriouly. Tidus felt his body froze at this discovery. "They say she and him disappear along with two other companions shortly after the battle with Vegnagun. No one knows what ever happen to them." The King watched Tidus wait for answer from him, but none came. The King turned away leaving young warrior with his thoughts.

Tidus felt something in his head screaming, yelling some kind of answer that he couldn't hear but wanted to know.

**Author's Notes: ****(Same rules, you don't have read the notes. Just leave a review or shame on you!)**

Gasps! Who is Tidus? Is he Tidus's Reincarnation? Or can he be the Tidus we all know and love! Ha, ha Mickey knows something you don't know!

So how long has it been? Almost a year? Why have I update after all this time? Well I've been typing this story here and there for a year after my computer broke(Cries softly on the inside) but I didn't feel that motivated to write it like my other stories, but during Christmas I got Kingdom Hearts Chain Memories and I gave me the boast to finish up the chapter and I'm so happy I did. Believe me I tried everything, I played Kingdom Hearts that didn't work, then I tried Final Fantasy X that didn't work (Stupid Bliztball Game…) then I tried Final Fantasy X-2 and you know what? YinYangWhiteTiger was right! It really does suck compare to Final Fantasy X, It was done so half-ass a matter a fact it wasn't even done with a full cheek! Really I think Yuna I.Q went down bit since FFX, but it has always been an on again off again thing for me. Some days I like some I hate with passion of a thousand Hell fires! Another thing that was by playing Final Fantasy VIII writes Selphie's part. I love her so much she is so much fun to write with. Anyway, I finally found something to help my muse!

Anyway time to answer some questions I'm sure you're all thinking about. Like why am I pairing Riku up with Yuffie? If you're not I'll tell you anyway, when I first played Kingdom Hearts and saw Yuffie my first thoughts were, 'Oh look another girl their age. Since Sora and Kairi are going to be paired up I bet they Riku and Yuffie are going to be together too!' Yes as you can tell, this was before I had ANY idea what Final Fantasy was. Yes there was a time. But since then the pairing has always stuck with me. I'm not very sure if it's a common pairing but it works for me.

Time User? Yes Tidus is a time user. That his specialty in FFX so I thought I would imply to this game too.

Why is Spira the past of Radient Garden? Well from what I gather from FFX-2 the little boy name Shinra had basically discovered the life stream. So FFX is the past of Final Fantasy VII. So since the Final Fantasy VII cast is here I decide follow along with the same idea.

Caladbolg History? Believe it or not Caladbolg was actually based on those stories. They're old mythically Irish legends. Since FFX didn't have too much to say about Caladbolg history in the game, I decide to base its history those old legends. I just like little fact like that, who says videogame don't teach you anything!

Anyway aside from that I'm very excited. Why? Because the next chapter I finally get write Yuna in! Yes they finally get to be together, but I wanted to get all this chapter information out first. I so happy! So hopefully I'll be able to update a bit faster now.


	3. Journey Begins

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

Guess who's back with a new chapter. I'll give you a hint it's the person with this Angel Sorano as a pen name and it's not a toaster.

**Chapter 3**

**Journey Begins**

"I can't believe your leaving." Selphie said sadly having to hear the news that Tidus was leaving for Radiant Garden.

Everyone was gathering around gummi ship that was going to take Tidus away. Donald and Goofy had given him some munny as a going away present, while Chip and Dale had given him new special gummi piece to help the speed on the ship. The only reason why they have not left yet was because the King and Queen asked for him to stay until they could wish him good bye.

"Oh come on!" Tidus said wanting to cheer up the brunette in front of him. "It's not like I'm leaving here forever or you're not going to be stuck here. When you get as great as me you're going to leave too." He joked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Selphie rolled her eyes at the remark great as him.

"Tee-dus, don't do anything stupid while you're out there." Wakka said after accepting the fact Tidus was leaving. He wasn't very happy when he heard the news, but after the King reassure him that Tidus was ready and that would have a good the best of care out to help the red head calm down somewhat. "Remember what Sir Donald told us about the World Order ya."

"Okay." Tidus said not one bit of concern behind.

"Don't forget the type of heartless either ya"

"Okay."

"And don't forget about those nobodies thing too ya. "

"Okay"

"I think Tidus is going to be fine Wakka" Selphie said hoping that it will help the red heads worries.

"Don't forget about that Hades person Sora told about at the coliseum." Wakka continued ignoring Selphie.

"Okay." Tidus said wondering if Wakka was going to stop.

"Really Wakka I think Tidus is going to be fine and we'll be looking out for him." Sora said wondering around the same lines Tidus was thinking.

"Oh don't forget about not using up to much magic ya."

"Okay." Tidus said.

"Wakka the magic thing is covered now." Riku said a bit annoyed, as much as he liked Wakka, the guy needed to learn to have more fate in their abilities. "Tidus already figured out how to haste his magic when it gets runs out, he'll be fine."

"And don't forget to…"

"OKAY!" The five other teenagers yelled.

"But what about…" Wakka started again.

"Wakka, really, Tidus will be fine." Lulu said "The King will not put someone any type of danger unless he thought they were capable of taking care of themselves."

"Okay…Fine Lulu, if you say so…" Wakka sighed finally giving up.

"Man Wakka, you are so wiped." Tidus said after seeing how easy the redhead listened to the black mage.

"I am not!" Wakka said a bit too quickly.

"Actually you kind of are." Sora admitted.

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are." Riku said.

It was true, despite what Wakka wanted to believe. He always agreed with whatever Lulu said. You would think they were married or something and if that was the case Lulu wore the pants in family.

"Am not!" The redhead yelled

"Are too!" The five said again.

"Am not!" He yelled agian

"Are too!" They said in unison again.

"I am not wiped you guys!" Wakka claimed.

"Quiet Wakka" Lulu said.

"Yes ma." Wakka said.

Everyone one aside from Wakka and Lulu snickered. For awhile everyone knew Wakka had a crush on Lulu but was too shy to say anything. Selphie and Kairi had been working on some kind of plan to get together Selphie called it 'Smoke Out the Scardy Cat'.

"Now can't you kids play nice without us around?" The King's voice said from behind them. They all turned to bow before the King and Queen before them. The King waved his hand telling the others to leave so he could talk to Tidus. The King smile, "Well today's the big day for you Tidus. Do you have everything that you need?" He asked.

"Yep." Tidus smile as straighten himself up. "I got Calabolg packed, my armguard, Donald and Goofy and everyone in the castle gave me ten thousand munny for gift, and have my sketchbook right here." Tidus said holding up the old blue book.

"That's nice Tidus." The Queen said with a gentle smile, she then held up a black book with a picture of a sliver crown and two wings on the bottom. "Here this our farewell gift to you. Mickey told me that your quiet the artist. So we both agreed that this will be the wonderful gift for you. You'll be able to log in and draw all the things you witness on your journey it this."

Tidus smile at the gift. He tried not to think too much about last night and what the King said about the warrior, but it was a thoughtful gift the King was giving to him after Tidus told him about his love for drawing.

"Thank you." Tidus said reach up for the book.

The King then held up his hand before the Queen could give Tidus the book, "First though, I need you to do something for me."

The Queen gave the King an odd look, apparently this was completely news to her.

"Well, what do you need?" Tidus asked.

"I want you to give me your sketchbook." King said.

Tidus was actually a little taken back by that. That book was precious to him. It was the only think he had that kept him remembering what that girl from his dreams look like.

"Please Tidus, I promise I'll give it back to you later."

Tidus was resistant even for the King, but he couldn't just say no. Why did he like the King so much. He could say no to all of his other friends. Tidus slowly lifted the blue book over. The blue book of all his friends, the blue book with Destiny Island, the blue book with Bahamut, the book with Her in it, everything he had over to the King in that one book.

The King smile and allow the Queen to give him the new black and silver book.

Tidus took it and smile to the royal pair, though he felt like a big part of him and been ripped out.

"Don't worry, I promise nothing bad will happen to it and I'll be sure to give it to you once your journey is over." The King said trying to reassure the young bliztball player.

Tidus nod trying his hardest to keep his smile up though he knew he was failing miserably at it.

"Anyway Tidus don't forget when you arrived there you need to first get a sword. Just ask for Louie he's Donald's nephew."

"Right." Tidus nod, knowing very well that picking a new sword was the first thing he need to do.

"Please don't use Calabogl unless it's emergency. Do you understand?" Mickey said sound as serious as he was ever going to sound.

Tidus nod agree it wasn't good idea to use the sword at all. He always had that tense feeling when it came to the weapon.

"And when you arrive you're going to have to pick someone to go with you on your journey. Can't have you going around by yourself you know."

"I thought I was traveling with Sora, Kairi, and Riku?" Tidus said remembering what they had told Wakka.

"No afraid not." King Mickey said, "I having them do something else, you be traveling with someone from Radiant Garden.

"With who exactly?" Tidus asked.

"So far there were two volunteers when I asked them, but the number might change when you arrive. Over all though, I want you to pick someone that you're comfortable with and who you will feel will the best help to you on your journey."

"What is my journey?" Tidus said realizing not only was he not going to be with his friends, but he had no idea what the King wanted him to do precisely.

"I just want you to follow your instincts." The King said, "Find whatever leads you there and bring it back. Simple enough right?"

"Ummm…" Tidus said knowing there was a bunch of holes place all over that idea. "Well…Do you want me to go look for a Celestial weapon again?" Tidus said trying to get a clearer idea of what the small king wanted.

The King smiled shrugged, "If that is what your instincts tell you."

Tidus had a blank look on his face, really trying to understand what the King wanted. "Are you sure, I made a bad call on my blitz game and ended up losing it for my team. What if the same thing happens and I don't find anything."

"Then I suppose you can just come back here and we'll try and figure something else out alright?" The King said still as confident with what he had given the young warrior to do.

"Tidus we have confidents that what you find will be of great help." The Queen said.

"Alright then." Tidus said, "Oh and if I were you I wouldn't mention to Wakka that I'm venturing on my own. We finally got him okay with me and keybladers going."

"I'll inform him after you leave. I don't like lying to people." Mickey said honestly.

"Fair enough."

The King, Queen, and Tidus walked over to the gummi ship where everyone was waiting for them.

"Good Luck!" Selphie said.

"Take care!" Donald and Goofy said in unison.

"Don't forget to buckle up!" Chip and Dale said.

"And don't…" Wakka started.

"WE KNOW!" Everyone said in unison not wanting to go through it again.

Lulu nod and pulled out a small scroll from the sleeves of her dress. "Here, it's another spell that you can learn while you're on the ship. Knowing how bored you get, it should keep you busy for a bit." Lulu saw the questioning look Tidus was giving her, "The spell is call 'provoke' it allows one to see into the mind of their opponent and find what irritate them so they will attack you."

Sora said, "So it's like mindreading?"

"No minding reading involves being able to go through the mind fully and knowing everything about them. 'Provoke' only allows you to enter a small part of the mind and once you have what annoys them you have to say it there is no turning back." Lulu said summing up the spell the best she could. "Plus it doesn't work on everyone."

"Why didn't I ever learn this?" Sora said.

Donald jumped in and said, "Because Heartless don't have minds so it virtually a useless spell."

"This is just to keep Tidus busy." Lulu said and then shrugged, "It not going to be very useful."

"So… I'm going to have the power to Annoy?" Tidus said actually finding the spell was going to be a lot of fun to use.

"You already have that power." Riku said with his hand over his eyes, knowing this was going to be a very long trip.

XxXxX

The gummi ship ride was long. Tidus started his first log in his journal. He drew pictures of his friends and wrote their profile and what they meant to him. He didn't really like how the black and white came out on them. He was going to have to buy some color pencils when he got to Radiant Garden. He then continued with writing about what happen on Destiny Island and drew the heartless he had seen there and also a picture of Caladbolg to and wrote down its history. He then continued with writing about Disney castle and King along with the Legend of The High Summoner. Somehow, it just felt important write about.

On the side he tried to draw Her again, but whenever he tried he forget features about her or he would mess up thinking he did something wrong. How he wish the King didn't take his sketch book away. He was forgetting everything about Her that he had been gathering over the years in just day!

Tidus study up on the new spell Lulu gave him. Sora was nice enough to be a guinea pig which was fine with Riku who just pilot the ship again. At first nothing happen Tidus had made a few guesses of what would make Sora angry, but nothing happen. Tidus sigh and tried one last time and something popped up in his head. Just a simple word was in his mind. Tidus's lips moved on their own and the word flew out from him before he realize what he was doing. Sora gave Tidus a dirty look and asked what the big deal was, then understand that Tidus finally got the hang of the spell.

Tidus did one more test and used 'provoke' Riku, the words 'Hey Ansem boy' blurted out before he had a chance to stop it. The next thing Tidus knew was he was on the ground with Kairi and Sora cast as many 'cure' spells on his new broken nose as fast as they possibly can. When Lulu said _'once you have what annoys them you have to say it there is no turning back'_ she meant it. Even when the word pop up in his head he knew it was something he should never say to Riku, but he couldn't cancel it or anything. He had to say it and boy did he regret it.

XxXxX

As soon as the gummi ship landed and to door to ship opened up the young blitzball player ran out of the ship with his arm stretch out as far over his head as humanly possible yelled, "FREEDOM!!!!"

Sora followed with Kairi and then Riku. "Oh come on Tidus it wasn't that bad this time. It was only two days." Sora commented looking at the very happy teenager.

"Are you kiddy?" Tidus frown over at the Keyblade master. "Listen I don't know what you consider exciting but it was boring. The whole highlight of the event was Riku breaking my nose and believe me it wasn't fun! Thank god you and Kairi were able to fix it." He said while rubbing his fixed nose with his index finger.

Kairi looked over at Riku as said, "I still think you should apologize for that y'know. Tidus didn't really mean it."

"No," Riku said crossing his arms over his chest. "He needs to learn magic isn't something that you play around with when you're bored. Besides it will teach him to be less annoying."

"I don't think Tidus is annoying." Kairi said honestly.

Tidus chocked his head to the side, "Really? I don't get on your nerves?" She shook her head no. "Sweet. I should make you my new best friend."

Riku rolled his aqua colored eyes, "Fine, you can spend girl time with Kairi all you want when you two go shopping."

"Thank god Kairi found someone else then." A voice said from up above.

They turned to see on the roof of a two story house was a girl around their age with short jet-black hair and creamy colored skin. Her eyes shone with the color of chocolate brown while a grind displayed itself her petit face. She wore a black and white headband on her forehead, a dark blue tang top along with a pair of yellow shorts and a pair of black boots. Her hands place on her hips as she stood proudly above them.

"Who's that?" Tidus asked.

The girl jumped down from roof with ease and looked over at him as if she was offended in some way. She then walked over to him "Excuse me?" She asked as she stopped in front of him her hands place upon her hips as she sent him a slight glare, "I'm going to take it that you're the new guy. I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie be sure that your remember that." She said poking her index finger right on his chest rather hard.

"Yuffie?" He said taking a good look at the girl Riku had a crush on, the one Riku and thought so highly of. Yup she was a ninja he could tell by the way she built and by the glare Riku was giving him this was the girl he liked. "Oh I remember you now! Riku told me all about you…" Tidus said looking over at the silver hair kid who was sending him death glares.

"Really?" The girl smiled quiet interested in hearing what those things were.

"Come on," Riku said hoping that he could get Tidus away from ninja before the blitzball player decide to take revenge on him.

"Oh ya!" Tidus started looking over at the girl Riku liked. "He actually thinks you're the greats thing all the worlds."

"Really…" Yuffie smile got a little bigger deciding she needed to be a bit nicer to the new guy.

"That's right he thinks you're smart and kind and an incredible fight." Tidus added seeing that what she was hearing was making her happy.

Yuffie said, "He's got that right!" Her smile showing that what he was telling her were the greatest news she had ever been told. "Is there anything else he's mention about me?" She said sweetly to see if she could to get any more information from him.

"Yup," Tidus nodded his head. This was great, he had date enough girls to know when their interest him or another guy. He really believed that Yuffie like Riku the same that he liked her. The only problem was to get them together…

Suddenly Tidus's head was in a headlock and was being towed away by Riku. "Hey! Let me go! Can't you see I'm trying to make friends? Why wouldn't you let me be social!" Tidus yelled trying to pull himself away but to no prevail. Riku said nothing, but Tidus could hear the laughter of the others at his expense, but their laughter was getting more distant as the two old friends kept moving away from them. "Fine! I'm promise I will stop talking about you with Yuffie!" He said once they were far enough away so no one would hear.

"No good," Riku said, "I knew I shouldn't have said anything to you." He was still towing away the blonde.

Tidus tried to pull away which only cause Riku to tighten his grip. Crap, he was in trouble. "Really Riku, I swear, I won't say anything anymore and if it's a consolation I think she likes you too." Tidus said hoping that the last part will save him from a beating.

"You're just trying to get out of getting thrashing." Riku said still not letting go.

"As true as that statement is, I'm not lying." Tidus said still struggling to get free. "She was smiling when I told her you thought she was the best."

"Cause she was laughing…" The Keyblader said as his grip tighten even more around the Blizters neck still dragging him along.

"No seriously!" Tidus said panicky when he felt some of his air get cut off. "Even I can tell the smile of genuine! I really think she interested in you!"

Riku stopped with his arm still firmly around Tidus's neck. "What makes you say that?"

"Well… she wants to know what you think about her… the same you feel about her thinking about you… I thinks she interest… but she just not sure what you think." Tidus said feeling his air supply was running low.

"What…what do you think I should do?" Riku said not believing he was getting advice from Tidus of all people.

"Just… talk… to her and…you'll see." The blonde-haired person said trying to breathe every chance he got.

"But what if…" Riku trailed off already thinking the worst.

"Riku…Tidus…needs…to breath…" Tidus said feeling the air was being cut off from his brain to form a complete sentences.

"Crap!" Keyblader cursed as he saw Tidus get blue and let go.

Tidus took a deep breath and stumbled away from Riku as he was release. "Really Riku." Tidus said while taking deep breaths, "Quiet worrying so much about the past it's over." He stopped to take a few more breaths, "The worst is over… and you fix what you did. Quiet blaming yourself for what others did and no one blames you for!" After Tidus caught his breath he looked up at his friend, "The very least you could do is give it a shoot with her instead of thinking she going to reject you. Then you will actually know instead of being in doubt and leaving you both to wonder."

_He stood in front of the ship under the twilight like sky feeling his body become numb. He wasn't sure if the process was supposed to feel like this or maybe it was because he knew he was leaving. He looked down at the only girl lying on the ground emotionless now. This girl was the only person that ever made he feel regret, sorrow, love stuff he will never be sad knowing even now as he had to leave her. As she stood up with her back facing towards him not bothering looking at him. He turned away squeezing his eyes tightly refusing to cry just this once he wouldn't cry. He knew she probably hated him now for doing this to her, but he did it and now there was no turning back. She would never him forgive and there was nothing he could say to ever do to make this better. She was the most important thing he had ever had and he hurt her tremendously. She would hate him for the rest of her…_

"_I love you." Her words broke all the doubt that was between both his and her hearts._

Tidus's eyes blink and he was back in Radiant Garden with Riku. Okay… what was that?

"Tidus is just me or do you get words of wisdom at the most random times?" Riku said noticing the blank expression his friend had a second ago.

"You're telling me…" Tidus mumbled looking around the area wondering what just happen.

"Hey Tidus you're alive!" They both heard Sora yell. They turned to see him, Kairi, and Yuffie walking over to them.

"You bet I am." He said proudly deciding it was best not to talk about what just happen, "But I'm getting a restraining order from him now." He pointed over at Riku who was just looking at Tidus oddly. "So besides that what do we do now? I've never been here."

Yuffie looked up at the sky in thought, "Well, Leon was going to meet you guys, but he want to make sure Aerith got to the stables safety so he went to Cid's to check in. He said to show you around town, is there anything a specific you wanted to do?"

Sora said, "Oh the King wanted him to get a new sword!"

"And he could use some new armor accessories too." Kairi added.

"Then to the market place!" Yuffie said with her fist pumped into the air.

XxXxX

Tidus and everyone spent their time in the market place gathering up supplies that they may need. Sora and Kairi were off in the Synthesize shop because next to Tidus Kairi was also new to the whole Keyblade thing so she didn't have that much stuff like Sora and Riku did. Tidus force Riku to go hang out with Yuffie or he was going tell her everything and if Riku killed him then he was going to come back as ghost and tell her anyway, but in song form. So it left Tidus to shop around the shops on his own. He looked through all the stuff for whatever might be useful. He bought a couple of potions, a few ethers, and a box of color pencils, and a bag that he could keep it all in. He already met Dewy and Hughie when he bought stuff from them.

He was also noticing the city itself while he was looking around. He had notice that it was still being reconstructed. As much as Tidus tried not to let it bug him it did. These people were working so hard to rebuild their world their lives and darkness probably didn't give a crap about it when it was here. Buildings were still being built and damage were still being repaired. What he didn't understand was why did his world go right back to normal as if nothing happen? No damages. no one disappear, as if no of it even happen. Destiny Island completely consumed by darkness as yet his world regain everything it lost. Why didn't this one world when it had managed to keep itself from being devoured from darkness end up with the short end of the stick. It's like it would have been better off if darkness did take it.

Tidus walked around until he came to the weapons shops remembering he still had to get a new weapon to replace Caladbolg. "Excuse me" his called as he walked up to the counter and waited for someone to answer.

"Down here!" A voice said.

He looked down across the counter, found a small duck with a green shirt, and cap on getting up on a stool to talk to him.

"I'm Louie, may I help you?"

"Yeah, I need a new long sword. I heard you got some." Tidus said looking at all the weapons the little duck had for display.

"Sure I've got several I can show you right now. Just hold on a second." Louie jumped down and walked over and pick up a sword that was as big as him and brought it over to the counter. He did this about three times giving Tidus three choices.

One that was displayed was faded from red to blue and contain to power of fire, the other one contain the power of thunder while the next contain the power of ice. Tidus honestly liked them all but knew he should only get one. It was going to be hard lugging around Caladbolg and another sword as it was. True it would be easy just to carry one sword and leave Caladbolg on the ships or something, but he honestly didn't like idea of leaving the sword behind for someone to accidently find.

Tidus's eyes shifted over to a something in a glass case. It was sword… or at least it use to be. It looked like it just to be long sword made out of some kind of weird crystal rather than mental for the blade, but it had be cracked broken and battered with parts of the crystal gone. The hilt at the end of it had a dully-red string were a tassel use to be.

"What that over there?" He asked pointing over at the broken weapon.

"That?" Louie said looking over at weapon in the case. "It's an extremely old weapon use by some warrior. Leon told us it use to be in a museum before Radiant Garden was taken over and that it wasn't broken or anything like it is now. But I guess when the badies showed up and destroy the town they also destroy whatever was in the museum too. The sword was practically shatter for some reason or another. Pity too. To think it was held by some great warrior and then destroy for no good reason."

"Can I see it?" Tidus asked just wanting to feel to grip of hilt his hand.

Louie nodded sure that the teenager won't do any worst damage then what was already done. "Sure." The small duck got the broken sword and handed it over to him.

Tidus then took a step back and did a fighting stance bringing his sword over to his front in over swift move, a move that no newbie should know. Suddenly the sword was no longer broken and was a beautiful solid crystal within in the element of water dwell turning the crystal blue waiting to be release against its wielder's enemies.

"_Didn't that use to be Chappu's?" a voice asked._

"_Well… wasn't like he ever use it." Another voice said._

"Wow, that actually pretty good." Louie said admiring Tidus's stance.

Tidus again found himself back in Radiant Garden with the broken sword he instead of the one he just saw. He really needed to stop taking those trips to the twilight zone! "Umm…thanks. Hey how much do you want this for?" Tidus ask.

"You want a useless weapon?"

"Yeah, I think it's neat. My Uncle collects these things, maybe his taste in things is rubbing off on me." Tidus shrugged not thinking of a better excuse to why he wanted.

"Well… how about 5,000 munny."

"What!" Tidus's jaw dropped, "You said it was useless!" That was half the money he had with him!

"Yeah, but it's still an ancient sword."

"I'll give you 50." Tidus said hoping he could bargain.

"4050!"

"250!"

They eventually agreed to 3,276 and Tidus got his virtually useless weapon. He then walked over and found everyone eating ice cream on the steps. Sora and Kairi were sharing a bowl together while Riku and Yuffie were talking and eating popsicles not noticing he was even there.

"Oh jeez, thanks for waiting for me!" Tidus said feeling left out.

"No worries…" Kairi sang holding a light blue Popsicle to him, "Here we got you one too."

Tidus took it and thank her and took a lick from the frozen treat, it was actually really good. It was salting and then really sweet. He would never expect something like this combination to taste this good.

"So anything else we can do?" He said taking a bite of the ice cream on a stick.

"Don't know," Sora said a spoonful of ice cream covered with fudge and shoving it into his mouth, "I know! How about we visit Pooh!" He said with his mouth full.

"Umm… How about something else…" Tidus said a little crept out on seeing a walking talking stuff bear. "Maybe we can try and start a blitzball game? I still have my ball."

"We need at least four players each." Riku said finally notice Tidus was there.

"Isn't that the game where you need water to be in?" Yuffie asked remembering what Riku had told her.

"Yeah, but it's possible to play on land. It's just more challenging playing in the water and holding your breath, and tackling too." Tidus said explaining the game a bit more for her. "But as I think about it. It is a bit too dangerous to play it here. Cement can cause serious damage if don't catch yourself right when your tackled it's best play on sand if you're playing on land anyway. You guys don't have a beach here do you?"

"No." Yuffie said sadly, "It's still over run with heartless."

Tidus frown, ever since he met Yuffie she always seems to have an upbeat attitude. He glance over at Riku to see a frown on his face. "I know!" Tidus said wanting to get Yuffie to smile. "Let's play 'Annoy Riku'; it's the latest in gummi ship entertainment!"

"Or maybe let's play 'beat-up-the-irritating-teenager'?" Riku said not like Tidus's game.

Yuffie laugh which made Riku smile a little, forgetting about hurting his old friend. "Do you two always bicker?"

"Yup," Tidus said, "It was almost as if it was written in stars for us to be friends and hate each other's guts."

"It's been like this since we were kids." Riku said have no problem about Tidus's claim between them. "We clash a lot, but were friends through and through."

"No matter how much you guys argue? That's actually kind of cool." Yuffie said.

"If you say so…" Tidus said unsure himself, "We clash big sometimes to the point we don't talk to each for like a month. I don't even know how Sora can forgive him and act like nothing happen."

"Because arguing wastes time on stuff we can be having fun together with." Sora said honestly. "If you let to those bitter dark moments consume the good ones then you waste the time you can make better memories, besides I always get him back later."

Everyone was quiet surprise by the Keyblade Master's wisdom.

Sora got up once all he realize all the ice cream was gone from the bowl. "So any other idea's that doesn't involve Riku and Tidus fighting?"

"Oh!" Yuffie jumped up from her seat on the steps and stood up, "I almost forgot Aerith wanted us to go to the chocobo stables to meet her."

"Sounds good me." Kairi said standing up too. They all agreed and followed Yuffie over to the stables.

"Hey Yuff?" Tidus asked as they as they were walking.

"Yeah?" She said looking back at him.

"I was thinking. The King said that I was going to have to pick someone to go with me I was wondering if you were going to be one of those people?"

"Nope." She said looking back ahead

"Oh…" Tidus said feeling a bit down. He honestly hoping Yuffie would be one. He had only met one person so far aside from market place. He was hoping to at least to get to know some of the people he might have to go with. "Well why? I would think someone like you would love to go on an adventure."

"I'm needed way too much here. We're finally getting things back on and I need to stay and make sure I protect the city in case something bad happens, especially with the big creepy heartless that keeps showing up. We've lost so much and I'm going to make sure we don't loss anymore." She said virtuously.

"Oh wow…" Tidus said surprise at how noble the ninja was, "I guess I can understand that…"

"Yuffie gets air sick." Rikku said not being Yuffie excuse.

A big grind appeared on her face as she punch Riku's arm playfully. "Jerk I was trying to sound noble!"

"You get air sick!" Tidus laugh.

"Hey it's not funny! What kind hero pukes after a minute in a ship." She said defiantly.

"A hero that I shouldn't sit next to in a gummy ship." Sora joked.

Sora was then punched what appeared to be harder then what Riku's had been.

XxXxX

When they arrived, they found a found a woman in a pink and white dress, long brown hair tied up in a pink bow, and emerald green eyes. She was feeding some big yellow bird some green leaves when she notice them there.

She smiled at the three keybladers, "Hello there." She gentle voice greeted them, "It's good to see you guys. None of us were expecting you so soon." She turned over the Blitzer and smiled at him too. "You must Tidus, it nice to meet you. My name is Aerith, but you may call me Aeris."

Tidus nod happy to meet the brunette, "Hey it's nice to meet you too. Are you one of the people I get to choose from?" He asked still curious about who he gets to pick from.

She shook her head and said, "Sorry no. I'm afraid not. I'm needed here."

Tidus nod, "It's cool may I ask what you do here. Sora says that everyone in this town is on the Registration Committing. Everyone seems to have some sort of job where it's town work or defending the city."

"Of course, my job along with Yuffie here is to take care of everything in the stable. I'm also medical and magical support too."

"Neat, do you think you can teach me any tricks." Tidus ask, "I'm pretty good at 'cure' and I can cast a pretty mean 'thunder' spell too!" He said rather proudly.

Aerith have a small giggle, "Well, I have to admit I like your friends attitude Sora."

"Try dealing with twenty-four hours." Sora murmured.

The pink dressed women ignored Sora's comment and said, "Well, how about I work with you to get that 'cure' up to 'cura'." She offered.

"Wow, thanks!" Tidus said already feeling like he was going to like this girl.

"Hey Aeris, Yuffie what are these thing" Riku ask.

They turned to see Riku looking over at a big yellow bird in one of the stables.

"Kweh!" The big bird said.

Yuffie walked over and said "Oh that's a chocobo. They're native to our world. They started to reappeared in our world again a few months after you guys left. We just started to tame them again last month."

"So do you eat them or something?" Tidus ask unsure of what else one can do with a big yellow bird.

Both Yuffie and Aertith jumped at such a thought.

"No of course not." Aerith said wanting to get this clear up right away. "We ride them."

"You get to ride these things!" Sora said with his face beaming with excitement. Next to him, everyone could see Riku lips form into a smirk at the thought of a race, while Tidus face smile forgetting the idea of how fried chocobo would taste.

Yuffie grinned and said, "Yup, their faster than any heartless and they can get to any place easily."

"When do we get to ride them!" Tidus asked looking like he was ready to jump right on one.

"Well…" Aerith said place her index finger on her chin. She looked up at the ceiling in thought, "You could actually start riding them now, but I have to warn you. They aren't fully train and they are stubborn creatures…"

"Do we get to ride them?" Sora said not even listening to her warning.

"They might ignore your commands or even throw you off." She continued.

"So can we ride them!" Sora and Tidus asked still filled with excitement.

"Of course you can, but training will…" Before the flower girl could get another world out the blonde and the brunette where already looking at every stale. "Your responsibility…" She finished. She turned to the red head and silver hair teenagers. She smiled at them, "Well what are you too wait for? You are just as welcome as they are." She said as she lifted her arm welcoming them as well.

Tidus and Sora couldn't really pick with bird they wanted most due to the fact there was so many to pick from. Kairi found hers easy, she had picked one that had dark blue feathers that faded into sky blue and then to white. She ended up naming it Sapphire. Riku got a black one that Yuffie suggest to get and name it Steel. While Sora ended up getting a red one and name it Fireball.

Tidus walked along the stales until he came across an interesting looking one. Tidus actually had to rub his eyes in disbelief and do a double check. Was that chocobo glowing? "Yuffie!" Tidus called getting the ninja's attention. Yuffie was helping Kairi get the settle on Sapphire.

The ninja walked over to him "Yeah what's up?"

"What kind of chocobo is that?" Tidus asked.

She looked into the stables. "That? That Choco. It's a gold chocobo."

Tidus looked around at all the chocobo then back at her, "Why is there only one?"

"They're super rare, even rarer then the black chocobo's."

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask you about that. What's so special about all this colored chocobo anyway?" Tidus asked looking over at the golden bird.

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too." Sora said towing along Fireball by its reins.

"Each color chocobo have their own special ability depending on color." Yuffie answered. "Sora you're can run super fast."

"Cool" He said rather happy he picked a red one.

"What can mine do?" Kairi asked while riding her over to them.

"You have a blue one so it has the ability to walk on water"

Kairi's face lit up, "Really!" She ten patted her chocobo on its head, "You're so talented Sapphire!"

"Kweh!" The large blue bird said rather liking being patted.

"Can Steel do anything?" Riku ask as he walked over to them with Steel following him.

"Yours is black, so it can fly." The ninja answered.

Riku looked a bit surprise but a smug look came over face realizing how useful the ability can be.

"Yup only short distances though. He isn't like Cloud's gold chocobo over there. It can fly over the highest mountains and beat the course in less than a minute. Cloud raised it pretty good."

Tidus look over lazily at the Best Chocobo in the stable unimpressed, "Pleasse… It doesn't look that great."

Yuffie grind and said, "So I take it you're going to try and beat Cloud's record, huh?"

"Watch me!" Tidus said accepting the challenge.

Sora smiled and folded his arms over his chest, "That's only if you can beat me. Cloud's record is mine!" The Master Keybalder said.

"Not if I claim it first."

"First of all," Riku said getting the two boy's attention, "I'm the one who's going to beat the record. Second neither of you even have started training your birds yet. Third… Tidus you don't even have a chocobo to race with yet." He said pointing out all the faults.

"Details," Tidus said waving them off. He then turn around and scooted all of the other chocobo. "A little practice and I'll beat it."

"So Cloud's back?" Sora asked, "Last I saw of him he was fight with Sephiroth and then they both just vanished. When did he get back?"

Yuffie frown and fold her arms over her chest, "Yeah, well… Tifa was the one, who found him, but he was pretty badly beaten and she brought him back. Since then he's been recovery under Aerith's care and been training his chocobo everyday, which great. Cloud has always been a great chocobo racer and it gives him something else to do other then chasing around darkness."

Sephiroth… Tidus remember Sora telling him about the long sword wielder. Sephiroth announce it to everyone present at the time that he was darkness in Cloud's heart and he will never leave because of it. He didn't understand why someone would stick around just to torment another. What was darkness anyway? Was anger, sadness, or hate? Are our emotions working against us if this was the case? Oh what the hell did he care? It wasn't like he was going to solve that questions that people and creature been wondering since probably the dawn of time.

While the Keyblader were talking to the ninja Tidus kept looking for his chocobo, you wouldn't think looking for a bird would be so much trouble but go figure. After awhile of looking at the last area in the stable he was about to give when something some trump him on the head.

"Ouch!" Tidus said rubbing his head where something hit him and turned around to see the one that strike him, but there was no one there.

"Kweh!" He heard something squeak next to him.

The blonde look next to him and saw yet another chocobo, but this one wasn't like any that he had seen before. It had dark yellow feathers to the point they almost looked brown and then darken into a green. "Umm…Hi." He greeted unsurely.

"Kweh!" It said and gesturing it's head over to a white sack .

"You want something?" Tidus asked trying to figure out what it was trying to tell him.

"Kweh!" It answer almost…happily.

Tidus walked over to the small bag it seemed to pointing out. "Is this what you want?" He asked.

"Kweh!" It answers seeming very excited.

He smiled picked up the small bag, with some kind of green leaves in it. He pulled out one of he small green leafs and examine it. "This is what got you all excited?" He then walked over to the brown/green bird. He then held out his hand with the leaf and watched as the chocobo snatch it right out of his hand. He took out a few more leafs and held the out for the bird.

"Aww…Tidus did you make a friend?" He heard Aerith's voice.

Tidus looked over his shoulders at the brunette, "I guess I did. Does he belong to anyone?"

Aerith shook her head. "No, he actually one of the newer breed of chocobo's that we caught so we're not too sure how training him will go."

"Well… what's his special ability?" He asked.

"He's a jumper. He can jump much higher any other Chocobo can." Aerith answered. "I suppose it's useful when it comes to living in trees giant trees ." She then tab her finger to her chin. "You know I make you deal." She said turning to him. He raise an eyebrow wondering what she wanted, "If you raise this chocobo I be sure to take extra care of him while you're gone."

"Really, wait a second… why?" He said feeling like there might be something out whack with is chocobo. He really hope there wasn't he really like this one for some reason.

"I said before he one of the newer type of chocobo's. Not a lot of people want to raise them because of how little information is provided on how to care for them and besides that not a lot of them see useful to have a chocobo that can jumped high when they can away raise a black chocobo that already has information on how to care for it." She then picked out a leaf from the bag he was holding and held it up for the chocobo, which it accepted.

"Oh… So you want me to be the genie pig for everyone to see how useful they can be." Tidus said.

She smiled, "Sort of… you see the anniversary of when we return back to Radiant Garden is coming. Since we gotten back we haven't hadn't had anything big plan because heartless and all the work we have to do to rebuild our world, but this year we've decide to throw a big festival to celebrate all the hard work we have done to bring our world back to place it use to be. There's going to be food, concerts, and games. One of the games that we are planning on doing is Chocobo Racing and this is where I need you to come in."

Tidus finally got were she was going, "You want me to win the race with Coco here?" He pointed to the semi-brown chocobo.

"Not win per say." Aerith said "I just need you to come in at least in third. Just so everyone can see."

"Okay," Tidus said, "I have no problem with it, but just so you know I always aim for first. So you won't have a problem with whole winning thing."

"Good to hear!" Aerith said just happy to hear that she had someone to race with the brown chocobo.

"But one more question." He said getting Aerith's attention again. "Why me? Why not Sora, Yuffie or some else? No offence or anything, but wouldn't you want someone that you know you barley even met me."

"Well…" She said turning around and taking few steps away from him, "You were the only one that even took an interest in him." She then turn around and face him, "You see, I didn't want to pressure someone just to take him. You see it's kind of like giving a kid a puppy, it's better to let the kid pick out his favorite from the litter rather than someone pick one for them. They end up having a better connection with them when it's a free choice."

"Oh I see, you made me that offer because you thought I might change my mind."

"Yeah I sorry." She said looking a bit shame.

"No it's okay; I was going to take him anyway." He smiled reassuring which cause her to smile, "But what about Riku's chocobo? Yuffie pick Steel out for him."

"Yuffie knows Riku pretty well. I'm Riku will have no problem with his. They actually spent every day together while he was here last time. Actually you should have seen how excited she was when she heard Riku was coming back. I couldn't get her sit still for anything not even my pancakes would make her stop moving."

"Ha! I knew they like each other, they just don't want to admit to each other." Tidus said proudly.

"Yeah, to be in love…" She sigh her face looking dreamily and longing.

"You have someone?"

Her lips curve into a frown, "Yes… and no." She looked at him trying to pull off a smile but her eyes gave away how sad she was.

He frown seeing the fake smile on her face, "Heartless?" He stated more then ask.

Aerith nod her head and said, "Everyone in Radiant Garden had lost someone precious to them. Yuffie, Cid, Leon, I am no acceptation to it either." _'It still hurt to think about it'_ she thought. She touched the pink ribbon that tied her hair on top for comfort. After awhile you begin to loss one's self if you hold on to something that isn't there it's why many people choose to forget it or at the very least bury it in the back of their mind. Tidus didn't seem to realize what he did when he asks having accidently open an old wound of hers, but she wasn't going to be upset at him for asking questions. He was just a curious boy.

"Sorry," Tidus said understanding what he said hurt her. "I… It must have hurt to have lost him."

"Yes and no, it's weird but part of me feels he's not gone. Silly to believe huh?" She said

"No, I don't think so…" Tidus said shaking his head getting her attention. "I was lost to darkness too when my world was consume by it, but I turned out okay. I guess I find it hard to believe that people can just disappear. You know, it might look like their gone when the lights are, but maybe they're really just lost and they just can't see the way back."

She gave him a soft smile always happy to see hope in people. To actually see hope in someone who truly believe it, that was truly rare at least on this world. Everyone in this world had hope but only for the future, they never look to the past or ever mention it because of all those who were lost and would always be lost. Tidus was actually the first in years to ever say such a thing like that. "You know you just might be right." She said feeling hopeful then she had in years.

"Aww… Tidus and Aerith are having a moment…" They heard Yufffie voice not too far in the distant. The two looked over at Yuffie and the Keybladers walking over to them.

"Hey guess what I got me a chocobo." Tidus said,

"Really that was fast?" Sora said, "So where is it- Ouch!" He said in pain when got close enough to the brown chocobo.

"Wark!" The big bird squawked.

Tidus suppress a laugh, "That would be him."

Sora rubbed the pain area on his head, "Ouch…Why did it have to do that…"

"Every chocobo are different just like people." Aerith commented. "So do you know what you're going to name him?" She asked Tidus.

"Coco." Tidus shrugged. "I always wanted name a bird that for some reason."

Riku raised a eye brow at the name wonder how his blonde friend can come up with that name."Tidus no offence but that's a pretty dumb name- Ouch!"

Coco peak Riku on the head as well, "Wark!"

"Coco doesn't think so." Tidus said not hiding the grin.

"Well no offence but your chocobo is a jerk." Sora said and then immediately jumps out of the way of Coco's peak. "Ha!" He said triumphal.

"He's not a jerk… he just has personality that's all…" Tidus said defending his chocobo's honor. "Anyway I bet you Coco can beat your guys' birds any day." He challenged.

"You're on!" Both Sora and Riku said in unison.

**Author's Note:** (Because I know you love them)

Yeah I know I said Yuna was going to be this one, but the chapter was long enough as it was so I decide to split into two, but I swear Yuna will be in it. I really trying hard on shortening up my chapters in my story so sorry if the chapter feels rush It's why I didn't put Yuna in it. I wanted them to develop a good friendship from the start that's all I didn't think I could do in this chapter without it feeling rush.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was inspired while I was playing Final Fantasy VII and when you have to raise Chocobo's and I wanted to and more of the Final Fantasy aspect into Kingdom Hearts. So I thought I would have some fun with it. The only type of chocobo that wasn't seen in FFVII was the brown chocobo and I got him form Final Fantasy XII and you can find them in the Salikawood and they're enemies that beat you up you don't get to ride them. But I thought I be nice to have them in here as choice to ride and the only ability I can see them having while living in the woods is jumping and what did I learn from that game is that chocobo's are mean.

Well I'm not sure whether or not I got Yuffie's personality right. So if it wouldn't be too much trouble to leave a comment on what you thought about her and I'll try to fix it. Aside from that do like Yuffie outfit. I got from Dirge of Cerberus. As for Aerith, I did a little tribute to Crisis Core for her. I'm sorry but if you didn't feel a tiny bit sad at the end that game you truly have no heart. If you can guess what it is I'll give you a cookie (Not really but I will say you're awesome).

Next chapter will have Yuna and the result of Tidus, Sora, and Riku's exciting race results.

Well anyway thanks for reading the chapter and leave a review at the end of the chapter. It leave me with a warm fuzzy feeling inside when you do.


	4. Fairy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy Games; I'm just a fan with a crazy imagination.

I'm back! And I have new chapter for you guys.

**Chapter Four**

**~ Fairy ~**

They all found themselves outside riding their chocobos for the first time. Yuffie was out here with them on her yellow chocobo while Aerith stayed in the stables making sure all the chocobos were taken care of. So they all went riding after she said she would catch up when she was finish. Well… it was more Kairi that was riding while the boys tired to get their chocobos to listen to them. For some reason her chocobos did whatever she direction she gave Sapphire. Fireball on the other hand refuse to move at all even with Sora on top of him though the keyblader refuse to give up. Steel kind of listen to Riku but whatever Riku told the black chocobo to do something, he would do the opposite. If Riku said to go right the black chocobo would go left, if he said left it will go right. Coco did kind of listen but only when he wanted to.

After awhile Tidus just sat down on it let his chocobo do whatever he wanted. He figure more or less that he wasn't going to pressure to hard on Coco and just let the chocobo get use to him. Tidus was still caring his bag with is stuff in and his celestial weapon was still strap to his back. Tidus was starting to see the convenience of having your weapon flash in a sparkle of lights anytime you needed it was extremely helpful. His weapon did get heavy after awhile, but he refuse to put it down. He wanted to keep it close in case something bad might happen.

"So how are you holding up Tidus?" Yuffie said riding up to him with her yellow chocobo.

"You know, if I did know better. I would think these birds were messing with us." Tidus murmured.

"They probably are." Yuffie shrugged, "Their pretty smart creatures so it wouldn't surprise me."

"Great…" Tidus said watching Kairi ride her chocobo across a lake. "Why does hers listen?"

Yuffie shrugged, "Because they get along perfectly."

"Then what's wrong with Fireball over there." He said as they watch Sora trying to get his chocobo not to peck the ground for worms.

"He's just stubborn."

"What about Steel?"

"He's just playing with Riku. They'll all come around you'll see." Yuffie got her chocobo to move over to where Sora was.

Tidus nod and decide to try to get Coco to Sora. He directed the reigns to the Keyblade master and surprising him the brown bird move to that direction.

"Hey Sora how is it going?" Tidus said once he reach his friends.

"Okay, Fireball is not as fast as I thought he was going to be." He joked. He turned to see Riku coming over. "Hey so he finally started to listen to you?"

"Not really," Riku said, "I just tell him left when I want to go right, but I think he's catching on."

"And you call Coco a jerk…" Tidus murmured.

"He is a jerk." Riku said.

"Oh and yours just filled with rainbows and happy good time memories." Tidus counter right back.

"Well at least your guys are moving I can't get mine to move no matter what I try." He kick his chocobo while still sitting on it. Fireball not being bother at all continued to eat as he stayed still thus proving Sora's point.

"Have you tried bribing him?" Tidus ask.

"Bribing?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, Yuffie even said their smart. So you never know." Tidus said. The blonde pulled out his little bag of greens and took out two. "Hey Fireball!" Tidus said getting the red chocobo's attention, "I give you these greens if you go in that direction really really fast." He said pointing a random direction.

The chocobo's eyes widen and before anyone knew it, the red bird dash in a bur of red to where Tidus had pointed. Fireball kept running until it was nothing but a small red dot and all that could be heard was Sora's distant screams.

As horrible as they felt for their friend for the first few seconds the three young adults burst into laughter.

"Oh man… I can't… believe it worked!" Tidus said in-between laughs.

"The look on his face…" Riku laugh.

"It was priceless!' Yuffie seem to finish for the silver hair keyblader. They continued to laugh with tears forming bubbles of water on the sides of their eyes.

"You know Sora is going to get you back for this." Riku manage to get out.

"Oh most definitely!" Tidus laugh.

They laugh a bit more when they heard Sora's screams come closer but then went farther away.

"Hey Tidus, give me a few of those greens, I'm going to try and get Sora before he gets too far." Riku said once he got his laughs under control.

Tidus handed the bag of greens over to the silver hair keyblader he figure it was best if Riku had them all in case it took them all to get Sora back, but before Riku had a chance to get his chocobo to move Sora and his red chocobo appear right in front of them. While Fireball looked complete okay and content, Sora looks quite the opposite. His brown hair was filled with twigs, grass, leaves and a flower place messily in his hair. His face was covered in black smudges, some scratches across the face and he wouldn't stop panting.

"What happen to you?" Tidus ask.

"What happen?" Sora said in disbelief, "What happen!" He started to shout. "I think I might of cover half of Radiant garden right now!" He flanged his hands over his head, "When Fireball took off he ran into a field a really tall grass where I got whipped in the face repeatedly, then to the woods and I must have got hit like twenty times by branches, then through a bunch of rose bushes with thorns I might add, and then finally before arriving here we went to the beach and I think every heartless there was chasing us down! That's what happened!"

They stood quiet surprise at how much had happen to him in the few minutes that he was gone.

"Well at least you got Fireball to finally move." Riku said.

Sora pulled out a twig from his nest like hair and said, "Yeah that is a plus." Not sounding very happy.

"You're welcome." Tidus couldn't help but say.

Sora sent a glare at the blonde, "I'm going to get you back for this."

"Sure you will Sora. Sure you will." Tidus said non-concern. It was Sora, like he could pull a prank on him. Sora doesn't have a mean bone his whole body.

A scream filled the air they all turned to Kairi with her flower keyblade out surround by jelly fish like heartless in the middle of the lake with Sapphire. Their eyes widen as they command their chocobo to go after her which the birds did. The red head cast a fire spell that spread around her and consumed the aquatic like heartless in flames, but they were immediately replaced by more. Their chocobos stop at the shore of the lake unable to go a further. They heard Sora cry out her name.

The keyblade master quickly held up his keyblade and cast a blizzard spell at the heartless facing way from them and destroyed them. "Quick gets over here!"

Kairi nudged Sapphire to turn and they ran for the safety of their friends. The heatless followed right after her and the ones Sora had destroyed were replaced by new ones and they were bigger than the last ones!

Tidus prepare to case a thunder spell but Riku voice stopped him, "Don't! Water conduces electricity. Kairi's chocobo is touching water you could hurt her too!" Riku told him Tidus eyes widen realizing he had completely forgotten about that fact. It was probably why Sora didn't just use lightening to begin with and attack all of them at the same time. He could have really hurt one of his friends. How could he forget? It was the only thing he learned from poke mon.

Yuffie gather several ninja stars in between her fingers of both hand toss them at the heartless with precise accuracy straight between several of the heartless soulless eyes.

Riku held up his hand and yelled "Dark Aura!" multiples dark orbs released from his hand and straight at the monsters knocking them all back before they all disappeared.

Kairi and her chocobo came straight to them and stop once she was safely at land with them. "That… was close…" She panted.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah… remind me not to do that again." She said give him smile to show him she was okay.

"Yuffie, I thought the heartless weren't out here." Tidus said looking around wondering if anymore heartless was going to seek up on them at any moment.

"Heartless are everywhere," Yuffie said looking really apologetic. "We had the Claymores scan the area earlier and it was clear. I guess not so much anymore."

"We probably should have been more aware none the less. Well no one was hurt at least." Sora said.

"Umm… Sora about that… you might have spoken a little too soon…" Riku said bring out Soul Eater.

The four other teenagers looked around them to see heartless coming after them.

"Thunder!" Tidus shouted happily zapping ever heartless away. They all looked the bliztball player who just smiled back and shrugged, "What? You all got to do something." Tidus pointed out.

Before any of them could say anything the ground started rumbling. All of the chocobos gave growl like squeak and the direction where the vibrations were coming from. They all followed their chocobos gaze and found that the vibrations were coming from. They could see the ground ripple from the center of the field like water when a dip hit it.

"Oh no," left Yuffie's lips. "Everyone! We're in trouble." She said bringing out her pinwheel. "Do you remember me mentioning a big creepy heartless that keeps showing up?" The ninja said not taking her eyes of the center waves.

"Faintly…" Sora admitted while he slipped off his chocobo readying his keyblade to fight. Sora was a great fighter but he never had experiences fighting while riding animal and he wasn't about to risk Fireball.

"The excuse you were using not to ride on a gummi ship because you get sick." Tidus said having a bad feeling come over him while he brought out Caladbolg.

"I didn't make it up." She said.

Riku got off Steel and got into a fighting stance. "I'm sure we can handle this."

"Don't get cocky." Yuffie said not getting off her bird. "Leon, Cloud, Merlin, Tifa, and me took it on together and we only managed to drive it away. It's really strong, so be careful."

Tidus contemplated whether or not to get off the chocobo, but before he could make the decision the ground erupted into waves of earthquakes coming straight to them before he knew he high in the air with way above everyone else. Everything slow down around him, he looked down and saw all of friends made it safely out. Sora was flying over the dangerous ground, while Riku and use a magic to blast him away from the ground. Yuffie and Kairi barely made it over the wave earth with their chocobo's.

He knew Coco was a good jumper but he was up ten times higher than the girls chocobo's had gone. It almost as if he was flying. He then looked over at the source of the earthquake and saw in the center something big was coming out. It merge hunched over with only it grimy blonde hair showing. It drew out its arms and its hands were covered in heavy red gantlets covering its hands and its forearms. The heartless drew it's head up and Tidus looked straight into its soulless yellow eyes, he felt himself too scared to move for a second.

The heartless its face was fix into a forever terrifying face. It smile was twisted into a menacing smile, while the left side of its bare a tattoo that dance along down its face. Its clothes were designed in red and black and the heartless symbol stood proudly on its chest and also on both sides of the gauntlets.

It let out shriek piercing though his fright and Tidus regain his control he summoned up his magic and let losses a power thunder spell. He then flung at the heartless and straight into its head. The monster fell backward and Tidus and Coco landed safely on the ground. When he saw the monster moved back up and Tidus saw that he did no damage to it.

"Oh come on!" Tidus yelled which he regretted when he saw the creature looked directly at him.

The monster raised its arm up and its gantlets cover hand came down in a fist to the ground. Though the attack was nowhere near him a blast exploded from that area and when straight to them. Why did he have to open his big mouth? Coco moved out of the way avoiding the blast.

He looked over to see where the heartless was going to attach next and saw Sora battling it face to face. The heartless raised its hand like it did for Tidus. It missed Sora when he dodged the attack. Sora then ran and jumped up on its arm and ran up and to its shoulder. The keyblader then slice the monster across the face several times before jumping off so the monster didn't have a chance to hit him. Sora landed on the ground with the heartless trying to throw another punch at him but was stopped by Yuffie's pinwheel.

Tidus came to went over to Riku and Kairi who where setting off magic blast trying to get the monster attention off the Keyblader and Ninja. Their spells weren't doing much, but they were just being the distraction.

"Hey need some more help?" Tidus said pulling his chocobo to a halt.

Kairi open her mouth but was stopped by Riku, "Tidus don't bother, your thunder spells aren't going to work."

Tidus was about to argue, but stopping knowing it was true he and everyone saw so when he had tried.

Sora and Yuffie came skidding on their feet backwards towards the three and their eyes never leaving the heartless.

Sora "What is up with this thing? I barely made a scratch on it."

"I told you it's tough." Yuffie reminded him.

"Anyone got any bright ideas?" He asked.

"Yeah," Riku said. "I think Kairi and Tidus need to get out of here."

"What!" Kairi yelled.

"What the hell Riku?" Tidus said nothing liking his idea, "It's not like your magic is doing anything."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure sounded like that to me." Kairi said glaring at the silver hair kid.

"No wait, it is a good idea," Sora said his glaze still on the monster. "You two still have your chocobos. Go back to the city and get help."

"And face it you guys you have the least experience out everyone here." Riku said, "It will be best if you guys left for now."

Tidus huff knowing it was true, but still didn't want to leave. "Yeah, except on little detail. I don't really know Radiant Garden all that well."

"And neither do I." Kairi said, "We'll have too much trouble finding where everyone will be."

"Everyone watch out!" Sora yelled when he saw the monster raise it's hand up again.

The heartless pounded it's fist into the ground sending another earthquake wave at them. Before any of them got a dodge ready to go something deflected the blast they looked over to see the flower girl coming to them and her reflection attack fading away.

"Areis!" Yuffie called.

"Listen you guys, Sora and Riku are right. We need help." She said looking at Tidus and Kairi who look like they were about to agrue. "Yuffie you have still have your Chocobo too, so you go too."

"But…" Yuffie started.

"No buts! We need everyone here, excluding you two too." She said looking at the blonde and red head. "Get Cloud, Merlin, and Leon, then every one of you come right back."

Yuffie gave a defeated sighed "Alright…Fine… but I won't like!" She turned her chocobo around and darted for the city "Come on you guys!" She called out.

Tidus and Kairi frown at each other, but knew they had to leave. They command their chocobo's to go and follow the ninja not arguing anymore, though in the back of their heads they could still hear that they were inexperience and had to leave.

XxXxX

The three young adults rode to Radiant Garden as fast as they could. They knew the quicker they got the two warriors and wizard the faster they could get to their friends. They ran along the crystal caverns an old destroyed area the restoration committee had not yet repaired. They chocobos easily ran through wreckage and avoiding any challenges by dodging or jumping over anything that got in their way.

Tidus was starting to understand why Radiant Garden was going through the trouble to tame these birds. They were great, if the rider wasn't paying attention the chocobo was smart enough to take control, they move fast, and were small and can easily move around place not worrying about being bulky like a car.

"Yuffie you sure this is the way? This isn't the same way we came!" Tidus called out. He rode behind the two girls to make sure nothing snuck up behind the girls.

"Yeah! It's a short cut if you have a chocobo!" The ninja yelled back from the front.

"Do you know where the others are!" Kairi shouted.

"It a sure bet that their at Merlin's house!"

All of sudden Coco stopped in his tracks and looked in all directions. "Coco, what's wrong?" Tidus ask. When he didn't get a response he tried nudging the bird so they could catch up to the others.

"Tidus what's the hold up!" Yuffie yelled once she realized that only a pair of chocobo's feet were following her.

"I don't know, Coco just stop movie all of a sudde…" Tidus was then jerked a way by his chocobo before he could finish his sentence. "Coco what are you doing!" He said as he Chocobo went crazy and dashed over to a bunch of broken buildings.

"Tidus!" the girls yelled chasing after him.

"COCO!" He yelled trying to get the big brown bird to turn around, but it just kept going.

"Tidus make him stop!" Kairi yelled trying to catch up to him.

"Oh I wish I thought of that!" He yelled pulling on the reins as back as he could. He usually never mean to her, but he wasn't exactly in mood for silly suggestions when he was riding on a uncontrollable bird.

He looked ahead and saw that they we're coming to a broken down stone stairway. The stone stairs land in ruins on the ground there was no way up and nowhere else to go. Good something was going to stop them. Of course any good feeling he had was drop when Coco jumped and almost reach the top but instead landed on one of the only stairs that was still in contact and continued to make his way up from there.

The girls stop their animals knowing there was no way they could possibly get up there.

"Forget about me!" He yelled knowing what they were thing, "I'll be fine, just go! I'll catch up!" He said before they disappeared from his sight.

XxXxX

"Coco, go back!" Tidus pleaded with his bird for the past five minutes.

Coco kept going, not as fast but still Tidus wasn't planning on jumping off. He was getting worried. They were walking along the ruins of the buildings.

"Come on!"

Coco kept moving at the same speed.

"Please! I'll give you three sacks of greens if you turn back now!" He decided to try and deal with the bird.

The brown greenish bird kept moving.

After awhile Tidus gave up all hope of getting his chocobo to turn back around and settle with just letting it go where it wanted. He sighed as he brown chocobo waltzed right over to a bush filled with berries and stopped to munch on them. Tidus was a bit surprise to see something growing way out here in this broken down part of the world, but he was a bit thankful that the oversize bird finally stopped. Then the realization of the situation hit him.

Great, he was separated miles away from his friends. One group was fighting a gigantic heartless, the other was trying to get help, and his chocobo decide to take a detour to get a snack. He sighed and slipped off the big bird. Well with any luck everyone will be fine. There wasn't much he could do now, there was no way he could make it back to the fight on foot in time and he left his pack of greens with Riku so he couldn't bribe Coco with anything. He then sat down on a nearby rock and decided to watch his chocobo eat to bypass the time. Hopefully no one would forget about him and if it really came down it he would just have to walk back.

Out of all the rotten luck in the world, he hated sitting here knowing his friends were fighting for their lives, but what would he do? If he ran all the way there the battle would either be over or he would be too exhausted to fight and would me more of a problem for his friends than helpful. He reminded himself that both Sora and Riku had both done this thing longer than him so they were ging to be okay. Aeris was there with the keybladers too and Yuffie and Kairi went to go get more help.

Still, despite knowing all this he still felt worried. Tidus tiled his head back and he watched the blue sky. Today started off so well too… He heard chocobo pick and tear at the bush until he heard something bounce out from out of it. Tidus looked down and saw a blue ball roll slowly pass him. He looked over and saw Coco didn't seem to notice and just continued with its snack. Tidus got up and picked up the ball. It wasn't a bliztball or anything special just a normal blue rubber ball.

_A little boy held a bliztball in his hand he put the ball down on the ground and ran to the other side and readies himself for shot. He was going to do it; he was finally going to do the Sublimely Magnificent Jecth Shot Mock III. He ran as fast as he could to the ball he lifted his leg up ready to kick ball but ended up fall over and he landed on his back. He sat back up and frown realize hadn't even made the ball move. He was just going to have to try again, he will eventually get better with practice right?_

"_You can't do it kid." _

_He looked up at the man he tan skin much like his with broad muscles, long dark hair, with a tattoo standing proudly on his chest. _

_He stood up as he felt his hands become small fist as he stare angrily at the man… his father. _

"_Here let me show you how it's done." His old man said with a smug look as he walked over to him. "I usually charge others for lessons." He cockily said. That man did the move perfectly without fail with such grace, but instead of being impressed in only angered the little boy more. _

"_Don't worry kid you're not only one."The man said too stuck up in his own glory to notice the angry tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. "I'm the best." He taunted him. _

_The little boy lowered his glaze so his father wouldn't see and call him a cry baby. That is all he ever did to him. Call him names and say he will never be better than him. He felt himself shake with anger. Why couldn't the man just leave him alone and let him figure it out himself? Why couldn't he see he was still learning? Why… why did the man make him feel so low? Why couldn't the man treat him like a son… _

Tidus found himself back in Radiant Garden with Coco still at the same bush eating berries. Why did he keep taking trips to places like that? It was strange you would think hear and seeing things that your pretty sure never happen would freak you out, but not to him. If someone would tell him they were seeing things like he was he tell them they need help, strangely enough though he didn't feel that way, the way this things came to him… at times… he could swear that they were… memories… memories that he had accidently forgotten. That was impossible right?

As much as he hated to admit it, the things he saw he could swear no he knew that it was really him they were his. Her the girl from his dreams, the voices he heard that day a few weeks back when the heartless attack the island, the chilling blue eyes he saw, these memories, the sword they were all connected. It all started three years ago, when the heartless had engulfed his world into darkness. It wasn't until an outside force, a force out of normal that broke up the idea of what his life was suppose to be…

A scream pierce through his train of thought scattering whatever theory he was building up in his mind. He looked over he looked over and saw a flock of birds fly in a screwing trying to get away from something not too far from where he was.

"HELP!" the same voice cried again.

Tidus found himself running, running with desperate speed knowing he had to make sure that who was crying for help was going to be okay. He maybe inexperience but he wasn't about to lay down while someone was in trouble. He soon came upon the sight of ten heartless, half were Shadows well the other half were Soldiers. They were surrounding a pile of rubble of woods, stones, and metal pipes. He thought that was rather weird, back in Disney Castle they said heartless only appear to steal hearts but he didn't see anyone did that mean he was too late? The blue rubber ball that he somehow still held in his hand drop to the ground. Did the person that that cried out earlier… did the heartless already…

"SOMEONE HELP!" He heard whoever it was scream from under the wreckage. He could tell now it was a girl.

Tidus instantly brought out Caladbolg and dash straight into the group of heartless. "Hang on!" He yelled as his sword tore through two heartless at once.

Several of the heartless advance towards him slowly, their movement resembling a weird waddle. He closed his eyes and summoned up his magic; he raised his hand and yelled "Thunder!" But he was shocked when found that no lightening came out from the sky. Several heartless came at him, he rolled out of their way and came up behind them and slice them though the back. More came up behind him and spud around cut through them as well.

"Magic won't work!" A voice said from the rubble. "There an anti magic force field up! It absorbs all magic that someone calls out!"

Did she know how to read minds? "Where is? I'll take it down!" He yelled avoiding another attack.

"It's somewhere in the air!" She yelled.

He slashed another heartless down and looked up, "In the air?" He said looking up in the sky for something. He then stopped something in the sky buzzing about like some kind insect. It looked a bit like a camera with a fan attach to it make it have the ability to fly. He would bet his school scholarship that that thing was the thing absorbing his magic.

The problem was that he wasn't going to be able to get it. It was too far up in the sky. He would be able to reach it with magic, but that wasn't optional. He duck down avoiding another hit and stabbed the heartless through the chest making it disappear. He was doing pretty well so far without magic maybe he didn't need its aid.

He took down another three heartless and paused to take a break. None of the heartless hit him or anything but he just a little out of breath they were a bit different to fight in person then in practice back at Disney Castle. He walked over to rubble but was stopped when he heard clack sound coming fall on the ground behind him. He slowing looked behind him to see heartless clad in grey armor advancing towards him. Every step they took they made a clank sound as threw their swords and were attach to their left hand. If he remembered correctly they were called Armored Knights. It was cool… He can handle this.

Another metal kind of heartless slammed down on the ground behind the Armored Knights. It look like some kind of green spiky tank ball. This head popped out from his body like a turtle and of one it's spikes became a pointy hat. The tank like heart looked around curiously then when it stopped him. It tucked itself back into its body and the huge thing floated over the heartless and right over to him. _'Okay… that's going to be a problem…' _he thought when the monsters shadow was leering over him.

When the heartless dropped itself and the young blond jumped out the away before it could crash on him. Before he had the chance to celebrate not becoming a pancake the Armored Knights attacked him. He blocked one for their attacks with his armguard another with his sword and kicked on that got too close. He pushed them away and jumped back giving himself more room. He looked at all the heartless and knew he had a problem.

He already knew he had only so many potions he needed to get his magic back if he was going to stand a chance. The problem was there was no way he could hit that flying camera thing. Before he could pounder up a solution to his problem all the Armored Heartless came at him at once.

He ran forward and then only thing he could think of jumped and landed his feet right on one the heartless's head jump from that and raised his sword slammed it as hard as he could with his sword it was enough force to destroy it. As the other heartless turn round to attack him he got in a few more hits and destroyed another one. Unlike the Shadow and Soldier heartless these ones were a lot more difficult. Instead of it taking one or two hits to destroy them it took like five of them.

He felt a blade slash diagonally down his back. He wanted to scream, yell, and cry out every single cruse word ever know, but he didn't he knew he couldn't get detracted right know. There were three things he learned from Bliztball. One was stay focus, two always play as a team, and three play through the pain. All of a sudden area around him when into shadow and his eyes widened. He jumped forward and over one of the armor clad heartless dodge rolled in time to get out of the way of the tank ball collision on the area he was standing under. Happily the thing had destroyed another two heartless for him.

He reached into his bag and used one of his potions on himself. He felt his back instantly felt better. What was in this stuff? He got ready to charge back into battle when he was stop in his tracks by the tank ball spinning in front of him. His stood in shock as the heartless extracted its arms from his arms from its body and revealed mallet like hand. Tidus didn't have enough time to react as it swung its body around and slammed its fist into his left side and knocked him back ten feet. Tidus landed with thug and rolled back sideways on his side. Once he stopped he instantly hugged this rib cage trying to subside the pain. He shut his eyes not believing how much that hurt.

"Damn it!" He cried trying to will away the pain. If he hand health bar right know it would be red.

He cracked open an eye and saw the heartless advancing towards him but then he saw the blue ball he had brought with him laying there innocently not even a foot away. Then an idea struck him, if it work no can ever convince bliztball wasn't good for anything. He grabbed another potion from his stash and used it. He stood up not feeling all the way better reach into his bag and found he only had one potion left. He needed to make this count.

He used the potion and grabbed the ball. He looked at the flying camera thing and took aim. He tossed the ball high into, he jumped up into the air kicked the ball with all his might. He watched as the ball spud to the machine. It hit the mark exactly and caused the machine to crash into one of the broken down buildings.

"Yes!" He cheered as he landed on the ground. "Haste!" He cast the spell on his self.

Before the Armored Knights could take another step towards him he sliced them down with his new boast in energy.

It only left him with tank ball that was determined to squish him to death. He ran and hit the heartless but found that barley made a scratch on it. What was this thing made out of? He move out of the way before that thing could get hit him with another spin attack.

"GET ME OUT!" The voice yelled form the rubble pile.

"I'm trying." He said as he dodged another attack. "I've got the contraption down. I just can't get rid of the heartless."

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! I CAN HELP NOW!"

Tidus figure he wasn't having much luck so it couldn't hurt to have more help. Ran over to the pile knowing it will take the heartless awhile to catch up. He grabbed whatever he could from the pile and started removing it as fast he could. He felt skin on his hands tear apart little more with ever thing he grab whether it was with was stone, glass, or brick. He felt splinter driving into his fingers from the wood, but he couldn't stop the more dug, more it felt like he was getting closer to something. Something like treasure that has been long lost and discover again.

He pulled another rock out and burst of light broke out and shine right in front of him. Tidus looked into the eyes of two colors… one blue and the other green. He felt hypnotize by them and it seem as if his blue eyes were doing the same to her too.

"_Are you… are you real?"_

"_Yeah… I think so…"_

He reach out to her wanting to know if this was real, but was stop with the tank ball spun in way between them. Tidus quickly block his with sword and was thrown back by to force to the ground.

"No!"

Tidus rolled out of the way before the thing could slam itself on him. He rolled onto feet and got back into a fighting stance.

"Leave him alone." A voice cried.

All of sudden white lights stuck down on the metal monster a meteor shower blasting the heartless into a broken building. He looked over at the area to see where the blast came from. Tidus just started at her, the only possible word that he could describe her was… well she was just cute. As unmanly as it is to say that word that's what she was. Unlike Kairi's keyblade that was a sissy cute, the little creature in front of him was kind of an endearing cute. She was small about the size of his hand if he would stretch it out.

She wore long blue boots, with a navy blue mini skirt with half of a long lighter blue skirt over that one, and a whit tang top stopping short of her belly button with pink clothing underneath that with a pink hoodie stinking out in the back. She had a combination of both short and long brown hair. The couple of layers of her hair was cut short and fan out away from her face. The rest trailed down her back down to her feet while being wrapped up in a cloth. He couldn't help notice the two white wings pin on towards the bottom. Her face was petite and skin cream, but what stood out was her eyes. Her right eye was green while the other was blue and they were looked angrily at the heartless that had tried to hurt them.

She held her arms to her side and clutched her hands until white light appeared in them and she flung the white lights from her hand over at the heartless that was trying to get back up. She stopped after there was too much dust to see if the heartless was there anymore. Neither of them let their guard down until the dust had settle and they saw the heartless was gone from their sight. They both relax slightly and sighed in relief at the same time happy that it was over for now.

Tidus turned to the little women that floating not even five feet from him. He could see the blush on her face as she was staring at him. He smirked back and said, "Now that was cool."

A smile graced her tiny lips as she flew over to him and bowed in hello matter, "Thank you for coming. I was afraid with the anti-magic field up and being trapped under that mess I was a goner for sure."

"No problem. I'm Tidus, by the way." He said introducing himself.

"My name is Yuna!" She said happily.

They both stood quiet unsure what to say, but Tidus being the talkative person he was had to say something. "So… are you okay?" He asked. "You didn't get hurt while you were trapped?"

She shocked her head spun around, "Nope I'm fine how about you?"

"I'm okay, nothing I can't handle." He shrugged.

She looked at him up and down then stopped. She frown and pointed down at his hands, "What about your hands you're bleeding!"

He then remember the stinging pain his hand felt. He dropped Caladbolg lifted them up to get a better looked and could see they were bleeding. Cuts and chunks of his flesh were show from them and he could some of the splinters that were hadn't dug fully into his skin yet. "Okay they've seen better days…" He commented. "I can fix this." He focused in on his magic, "Cure!" He casted the spell on his hands. A weak green light casted itself around his hand and relieve the pain slightly but did little to cure it. Great it was going to take several cures to fix this and that didn't count having to wait for his magic to refill.

Yuna flew a little closer and looked at his hand along with him. "You're not very good at this are you?" She commented seeing how little his magic did.

"Hey… give me a break I'm still learning." He said with a fake pout knowing she was very right.

"Here…" She said putting her two small hands on one of his very big fingers. "Heal!" A green light surrounded his hand dismissed once his hands were fully healed.

"Whoa!" He said looking at his fully restored hands. "That's amazing!" He said very happy with the results.

"Thanks, but it's a trick most fairies know." She said modestly.

"A fairy…" He said at aw realizing what she was.

"Yes, what did you think I am?" She asked curiously.

He gave her a long look and said, "I wasn't really sure. To be honest you're the first fairy I've ever seen in my life."

"I am?" She said as if it was the most absurd thing.

"Yeah, I've never seen a fairy in my whole life and believe me I've never imagine kicking butt like you do."

She smiled "Well we've got to or people would think they could just waltz up and take us."

He laughed just thinking think of the poor souls that would try that. "So Yuna, I've going to head for town you wanna come?"

She placed her finger on her chin, "You want me to come?"

"Yeah, why not?" He shrugged. "Or were you doing something else before heartless came?"

"Oh no, not really anything important I can always do it later." She said.

"Great, let me go get Coco."

"Coco?"

"He's my brown chocobo." Tidus explain.

"You mean that one right there?" She asked while pointing behind him.

"Kweh!" An also familiar voice said.

Tidus turn to see his feathered friend. He smiled and grabbed the reins attach from, "Yeah that's him." He then picked up Caladbolg from ground and notices his blood was staining the hilt, he was going to have to wash it once he got back. He put the blue and silver sword away and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Yuna ask while fly along side of him.

"Merlin's place." He answered, "Yuffie said chances are that's where everyone will be." Tidus figure either they were at Merlin's and already defeated the heartless or they were still fighting either way he would know what is happening.

"You're going the wrong way you know?" She said. He stopped and looked at her. She continued "The rebuild part of Radiant garden is that way." She pointed in the opposite directions. "But the easier route would be over there." She point to another direction.

"Umm…" He smiled sheepishly. "Maybe you should lead."

She place her hands on her small and smiled back, "Hey yeah maybe I should." She looked at both directions, "We should take that route." She said pointing at the first one. "It's harder, but it should be easy with Coco."

"Yeah right, like I trust this guy again."

"Kweh!"

He scratched his chocobo behind the head, "Let's just take the easier route."

Yuna nod and lead the way and he followed her while pulling Coco along with him. "So Tidus where are you from?"

"Destiny Island." He was strange just right now. Saying that he was from Destiny Island, it felt wrong. It left a foul taste in his mouth as if he just lied.

"Oh, the world where Sora is from!" Yuna said

"You know Sora?" He asked, "He is one of my friends. We came here to Radiant Garden with two other friends this morning."

She nodded flying along side of him, "Yeah I met him a year ago. He tricked me and my friends to fighting some war."

Tidus gave her an odd look and said, "That doesn't sound like Sora. He usually pretty honest with people when it asking for help."

"Well… actually it was Donald who liked to us saying Leon had lots of treasure to give us if we did which he DIDN'T." She said a little annoyed. "It's okay though because it was more important to help out this world then help out Maleficent. Aside from that… she was really lame, but it's all right. I got what I wanted out of it."

"But I thought that you didn't get any treasure?"

"No I didn't, but treasure wasn't what I really wanted first."

"Well, what did you get then?"

"Off passage of the world I was on." She said, "You see before my friends and I came to be with Maleficent. I was first with a wizard name Yen Sid and he was having three fairies name Flora, Marryweather, and Fauna training us. I've been with them for as long as I can remember. Well, for the past couple of years I've asked Yen Sid to let me go off and explore, but every time he would say no, that I wasn't ready. So I always trained as hard as I could but I always received the same answer."

"Then a year ago, an evil witch name Maleficent came and took over Yen Sid's tower. Everyone manage to escape, except for me, Rikku, and Paine. They stayed behind to help me, but we weren't able to escape and we were surrounded by heartless and there was nowhere else to go because the tower was filled with heartless. The evil witch though saw the potential in us and offered us anything we wanted if we would serve her. Before I could say what I wanted Rikku blurted out that it was treasure that we wanted. So she made a deal with us and said that give us all the treasure that we wanted if we would serve her."

"At the time we didn't really have much of a choice it was either get treasure or get our hearts taken. We all ended up agree and she took us to Radiant Garden and told us to spy for her. Her powers of teleportation were so much better than ours that we were just amaze and wanted to learn from so we did what she said. Then we realize how really lame she was and joined Restoration Committee's side and became spies for them. We then found out she really desperate to get Radiant Garden to her command again because Organization XIII took control of Yen Sid's tower so she need a new base of command. Anyway the Radiant Garden became free again and me and my friends been here ever since."

"That's some story you have there. So where is this Menfist person anyway?" Tidus said already forgetting the witch name.

Yuna shrugged her shoulders and said, "Beats me, haven't heard from her for over a year. Which is fine, we much happier here."

"What about Yen Sid and your fairy teachers? Don't you think they might be worried?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they are but there are not that many gummie ships around here and I can't teleport long distances. Yen Sid though has way of knowing things so I'm sure he knows we're fine."

"Yen Sid… Hey I think I know of him. He was the King and Lulu's former teacher!" He said jumping of some rubble.

"Oh you know Lulu?" She asked.

"Yeah, she was teaching me how to use my time magic before I came here. She's over at Disney Castle helping out in the fight against the heart."

"It's good to hear she got out Yen Side's safely." Yuna said.

"So… what were you doing out here?" He asked. "It's pretty dangerous for someone so small."

She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Excuse me…"

"Umm…" He said nervously, "I didn't mean it like that I'm just saying it dangerous to be here alone!"

"You're here alone." She said looking amuse.

"Not by choice!" He said he pointed at Coco. "My chocobo here decide to rebel on me and took me here." He explained. "I was actually on my way to Merlin's place when he decide to he wanted a snack, but I guess it for the best if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have found you. I just hope everyone it okay." He said the last part softly.

"I can teleport to Yen Sid place and tell you how everyone is doing." She said already knowing what he had said.

"Really?"

"Yeah I'll be back in a flash!" And she then disappeared into a flash of light.

Tidus was then left alone in the broken city with nothing but silence, "Umm…Yuna?" He asked to the empty area of where she was. Hell if she could have done that, why didn't she just disappear when the flying camera was gone?

A flash of light appeared in front of him and showing off to be the cute little fairy, "Sora and everyone are fine, but it's looks like their like their looking for you. Their discussing which area's they should search for you at."

"Can you tell them I'm fine and I'm on my way back?" He said not wanting the others to worry.

Yuna nod and flash away again a minute later she appeared again, "They relieved, but they said that if you're not there in an hour they coming to get you."

"How much longer until we get there?" He asked.

"Another half an hour, not long."

"Good plenty of time, let's get going." He said continue in the direction they were going. "So Yuna really what were you doing out here alone."

"I was searching for treasure."

"Alone?" He asked.

"Yeah, I usually have Rikku and Paine with me, but we all have different ideas of what treasure is."

"You have Riku with you?" He said thinking of his silver hair friend.

"Not the one you're thinking of. Rikku's a girl and she a fairy."

"Oh… continue then."

"We have different ideas of what treasure is. Rikku considers munny treasure, while Paine considers weapons a treasure. So sometimes we get into arguments of where to go to look."

"What do you consider treasure?" He said.

She flash into a light and was gone and came back with something in her arms, "This." She dropped something in front of him.

He quickly caught it before it hit the ground, he then realize he was holding a doll. Nothing special, just a doll with a purple dress with dark blue button eyes and red yarn for hair, it looked a bit dirty. "A doll? I don't think this is treasure."

"Not you, Rikku, and Paine, but it was someone's treasure at some point." She pointed out. "Sure sometimes I'll collect someone's jewelry that was left abandon. There are times though when I come across stuff like that." She said pointing at the doll, "Stuff that truly means something to someone that's lost. So I take it with me."

"Oh I get it. This part of Radiant Garden is abandon you thought you could find more stuff like this huh?" What Yuna did say was true, what appears to be junk to another could be a treasure to another. He considered his old sketch book was a treasure, while others probably thought it was nice but that was it.

She nodded her head, "I didn't think Rikku and Paine would come with so I went alone. I was doing find until I came across one of those anti- magic field machina's. There not much of them, their lost technology, but when you do cross them…"

"And all your attacks are based around magic huh."

"Yeah, I'm actually really happy that I didn't invite Rikku and Paine with me. They would have gotten into the same mess." She said flying along side of him, "So where are you going after you go to Merlin's?"

Tidus put the doll into his bag "I'll give this to back to later okay?" he saw Yuna nodded, "Anyway, I'm probably going to pick up a few more potions then I'm leaving."

"You're… leaving…" She said looking at him sad.

"Yeah, the King has order me to go look for something and I'm here to pick out someone to take with me."

"Pick out?" She asked.

"Yeah, there are only two people who volunteer to help me out. I need to pick from." He said not sounding very trilled. He was actually having doubts now about even picking anyone here. There was so much heartless here and what Yuffie said early about why she didn't volunteer. Something was telling him that it wasn't just an excuse that she made up. They needed as many people as they could to fight. How could he honest take some that they still needed, despite how big or little their part is?

"Something wrong?"

"I guess not, but I've haven't really had a chance to meet any of them. I would really rather have someone I've gotten to know instead of someone I've barely met. That would just make the trip awkward if I end up not even like the guy." He said not telling the whole truth.

"Agreed, I wouldn't want to be with someone I don't like. Do you know who they are?"

"No."

She tiled her head to the side, "That makes it even more difficult. At least with a name you can ask someone what they think."

"I know! Do you know how awkward I feel?"

"Couldn't you take an extra day to get to know them? I can introduce to my friends while you're here. It'll be fun!"

"Not a bad idea. Man why couldn't you go with me?" He said looking at the fairy.

She looked surprise at what he said, "You would want me to go?"

"Yeah, you're pleasant to talk, your way better at magic then I am, and you think up the stuff that I don't." He said honestly. "It's… It's like you completely me!" He gave her a cheesy smile.

She tried to suppress a smile but it shine through, "Completely you huh? Would you really want a fairy to come along?"

"Yeah sure." He shrugged, "You kick butt better than I do and as much as I don't like to admit it… I can really use some help with my magic."

They soon came to the sight of the restore part of Radiant Garden. Yes they were almost there!

"But maybe the King will say no." She said, "I did help Maleficent."

"The King said to choose someone I'm comfortable with he didn't say I had to choose one of the volunteers. Beside if you trying turning on me I'll just bribe you with another doll." He smiled and held up her little rag doll.

She floated right in front of him make him stop completely "Are you really serious? You're not just playing with me?"

"Why would I?" he said a little concern, "I'm not a jerk like that."

"I'm sorry then…" She said as he hung her face in shame.

He smiled and lifted her head with one of her fingers, "Hey listen, I promise you I will never lie or lead you on to something that I didn't really mean."

"Great." She smiled "Once you get to your friends then I'll got to pack up some of my stuff and tell the others. Um… where are we going?"

"Beats me, I'm just supposed to follow my instincts."

"Well, this sure is going to be an interesting trip." She said not bother.

They walked into town and to the market place where they found Sora, Riku, Kairi and Yuffie waiting. Sora was pacing back and forth, Riku was sitting on the steps with his foot tapping on the ground, Kairi was turning the ring on her finger, and Yuffie was polishing up her weapons.

"Hey thanks for waiting up." Tidus said as got closer to them.

"Tidus!" They said in unison. They ran to the blonde and started bombarding him with questions.

Tidus did his best to answer him them and get everyone to calm down.

"I'm fine you guys. Don't worry."

"Hey Tidus, I'm going to go and get my stuff." Yuna said once everyone quiet down.

"Sure Yuna, I'll go and get everything set up."

She nod and disappeared.

"Why she getting her stuff for?" Yuffie asked.

Tidus scratch her head and said, "Oh, I ended up picking Yuna to go with me."

"Really?" Yuffie said a bit surprise, "Cloud and Leon are going to be so disappointed. They really wanted to go…"

Tidus "Sorry, I just get along with Yuna so well."

"Yeah, don't worry, I don't blame you. They didn't even bother to greet you. At least it will teach them a lesson about being social." Yuffie said.

"Well that's a little harsh." Tidus said.

"Kweh." Coco said.

Yuffie looked at the brown chocobo. "Sorry about the Chocobo. Aeris said she'll understand if you don't want him anymore."

"What are you kiddy?" Tidus said, "Sure Coco not the best chocobo but he still learning and I think he did well on his first day. I'm sure next he will do better it okay."

Yuffie smile, "Good, I'm sure she be happy to hear that."

"So Tidus… Cid got your gummie ship ready." Sora said, "We got a look at it while you were gone and your stuff is already there."

"Great let's go see it."

Everyone headed over Cid's workshop. Tidus was still towing Coco along

"Hey what happen out there?" Tidus asked, "How did you guys defeated that heartless."

"We didn't." Riku said, "It got away."

"So it's still wondering around?" Tidus said not liking that idea.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's getting up anytime soon."

"I thought Heartless attack restlessly."

"Yeah, I know… it was strange." Sora said. "Well, can't complain about it."

They soon saw three figures coming one was Aerith and the other two were males one blonde and the other brunette.

"Tidus you're okay!" She said as he ran up to make sure he was alright, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know he would do that!"

"It's okay." Tidus shrugged, "No harm done."

"Hey Aeris, Tidus still says that he wants to keep the Coco." Yuffie said.

"You do?" The flower girl said surprise. Tidus nod his head, "Are you sure? Aren't you afraid he'll do it again?"

"What go after a berry?" Tidus smiled, "Its fine. Coco's a good bird. I just have to train it right and everything will be fine."

Aeris sighed in relief, "That's good hear."

Yuffie then turned to the blonde and brunette man, "Oh and position of going with Tidus is already filled."

"God Yuffie, are you just going to relay everything I've said?" Tidus said a bit irritated that he not able to say what he wanted to say. He looked at the two men.

The blonde had blue eyes and was dressed fully black. His blonde hair was what Tidus was surprise to see was spikier then his. He wore black pants, black boots, and a black vest like shirt with one black sleeve covering his left arm. Black gloves clad his hands. His form was slender compare to the other man's which didn't make too much sense to him since he carrying that huge sword on his back that Tidus he used, but then again what made since anymore?

The brunette had long and floppy hair. His eyes were blue and Tidus couldn't help but cringe when he saw the scare that slash diagonally from above his right eyebrow to the bottom of the left one. All Tidus knew was that must have hurt a lot. His clothes were similar to the other man's. He hand on black boots, black banks, but stop there. He had two belts hung losses on his hips he wore a white shirt with a leather jacket with a furry collar and short sleeves. His hands had black fingerless gloves on him and a pendent the shape of lion around his next. On his side held a sword with a gun handle on it.

"I take it you guys are Leon and Cloud right?"

The brunette raised his hand lazily, "Leon."

"Cloud." The spiky blonde said. "Who are you taking if you're not taking us?"

"Yuna."

"The Fairy?" He said uncertainly.

"You know everything sounds bad if you use that tone." Tidus said sticking to his decision.

Cloud looked at him surprise he had said that.

Aerith giggled at Cloud's reaction, "You know he is right." She turn to Tidus, "Here, I'm heading back to the stables. I'll take him with me." Tidus handed her the reins, "Come on Cloud, I can use the company.

The man with the huge sword nodded and followed the flower girl and brown chocobo.

Tidus then looked at the brunette in front of him feeling a tiny bet weird. "Um… we're heading to the Cid's workshop… do you wanted to come?" He said not wanting to be rude.

Leon nodded and led the way. The teenage talked amongst each other while they were talking Tidus notice the two red wings on his back. He thought it was a bit strange, but then didn't think anything of it. It could be just the style around here.

Once they got to workshop Yuffie lead them to backyard where a red gummie ship was wait for Tidus.

Tidus started amazed at the ship, "Is that really mine?"

"Depends on who ya are." Someone said with a western accent.

Tidus looked to see a blonde man clean off his hands from oil with a rag walking over to him.

"This is Tidus." Yuffie introduce him.

"Yuffie! What did I just finish telling you?" Tidus said.

The ninja just stuck her tongue at him.

"Well if that's the case, yup." Cid said ignoring what was happening. "Everything the King ask for is up and running. You can leave today if you like."

"Cool."

A flash of light appeared in front of them and Yuna appeared in front of them. She was hunch over and holding a bag three times bigger than her.

The fairy smiled, "Hey I'm packed and ready." She lifted the bag a little, "I also went ahead and got some more potions and other supply too."

"Great." Tidus smiled back.

"This is exciting! I can't wait to see the other worlds!"

"Yeah this is going to be fun." Tidus agreed.

"You're taking the fairy with you." Cid said as if conforming it. "Well that's one less fairy I have to worry about stealing my tools."

Yuna gave Tidus the bag and then went to Cid and bowed in apology "I'm sorry, I'll talk to Rikku about it when I get back."

"Hey did you tell your friend that you're leaving?" Tidus asked.

"I left a notice, they'll be fine. So when are we leaving?"

"Cid says we can leave today. Oh… here." He brought out the red hair doll, "Do you want to take this with you or do you want take it home before we leave."

"Where did you find that!" Kairi said.

Tidus looked at the red head and saw her hand over her mouth while her eyes were still fix on the doll.

"I found it while looking for treasure." Yuna answered. "Would you like to hold?" She asked realizing the doll meant something to her.

Kairi nodded her head the blitzball player handed her the doll. Kairi took carefully as if she was afraid it was going fall apart. She carefully trace her fingers along its face and buttons eyes. "This… this use to be my…" She said softly. The room stood silent as she examined the doll. "I remember this toy… my mother made it for me before she died. I remember she let me pick the buttons and this purple fabric for the dress." They could see the tears brimming her eyes.

"Kairi…" Sora said.

She looked up at Sora and quickly wiped away them away before they could fall. "Sorry, I just can't really remember much of my past here, but when I do…"

"Why don't you keep that?" Yuna said seeing how much it means to her. "It has a lot more meaning for you than it does for me." She smiled.

"Really?" Kairi said her grip tighten around the little doll. "Are you sure?"

"Yup all yours."

The princess of heart hugged the doll gently pressing to doll's face to her cheek, "Thank you." She whispered.

They fairy nod and went over to Tidus while Kairi went to show Sora here long lost doll. Yuna had to be one of the most unselfish people that he knew. She gave up her treasure for Kairi because it made her happy and Yuna was right it was someone else treasure before it was hers.

Yuffie walked over to them and said, "Wow that was a really nice thing you did."

"It was nothing." Yuna said, "It nice to do something for her."

Riku walked over, "Hey how did you and Tidus meet out there."

"He saved me from heartless while I was trapped under pile of rubble."

"Why didn't you teleport?"

"I couldn't a machine was disrupting my magic. Tidus had took on the heartless without any magic. He was so brave."

Everyone looked the blonde and he couldn't help blush, "Oh… well, I couldn't leave her out there alone."

"What kind of heartless did you fight?"

Tidus said, "Well... There were some shadows, soldiers, armored knights… and what are those Spiky tank ball's called that floats around."

"A Morning Star?" Riku guessed.

"Oh that's what they're called, but I couldn't really beat that one so Yuna did it for me."

"Tidus that's really impressive that you beat all those heartless you're first time alone." Yuffie said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have been able if I didn't get my magic back." He shrugged.

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "You did well. Maybe you should go to the coliseum. They have tournaments all the time. You'll probably do well and if you're so good they let you can eventually take on guys like me, Leon, Cloud, and probably Sora too."

"But I beat up on Sora anyway." He joked.

"Yeah, but you win a trophy for every game you beat."

"Trophies are nice, how about it Yuna? You want you want to stop by there and compete?" She smiled and nodded her head yes. "We're in. So how many Trophies have you won Riku?"

"I don't need a trophy to tell me how good I am." The keyblader said coolly.

"None." Yuffie cough.

Riku just smirked at her, "I don't need a trophy to know I can beat you."

Yuffie raised a eyebrow, "Oh really, I can take you down right here and right now."

"My money is on Yuffie." Tidus called out his bet.

"You can't bet against your friend." Yuna said trying to suppress a smile.

"Watch me!"

Both Riku and Yuffie got into fighting stances.

"Prepare to get burn Yuffie." Riku said readying his keyblade.

"Don't worry I've got insurance." She said taking out her weapon.

"Hey whats going one" Sora asked see Yuffie and Riku getting ready to fight.

"Yuffie challenged Riku to a fight." Tidus said.

"Why?"

"Because Riku challenged Yuffie's awesomeness."

"Hey why don't you guys just team up for games. You guys will do great together." Sora offered.

Tidus nodded, "Actually that's a better idea, now I can wipe the floor with the both of you at the same time."

Both the keyblader and ninja looked at each other and made a silence agreement to kick Tidus's butt together.

Yuffie straighten herself from her fighting stance. "Sounds good to me, Leon can team up with Cloud or Cid this year. Tidus your going down."

"Man, why does everyone hate me." Tidus laughed.

"Kairi doesn't." Sora said, "Then again it's like impossible to get to even get her annoyed."

"That's not true. I get annoyed." The red head said.

"No not really."

Tidus said, "He is right. Watch. Kairi your hair looks like it should belong to Ronald McDonald."

"Well it is pretty red, but that is what makes so unique." She smiled.

"Kairi, if there was a videogame and you were in it… you would be the most annoying character there."

"Hey!" she said, "Now that's just opinion."

"You see Sora was right! It is impossible to get you mad!"

Riku "You could try that magic spell Lulu taught you."

"Well it's worth shot, but if Kairi tries to jump me you better save me." The blonde said, he considerate on provoke. He tried looking for a word any word at all that would bug her. Nothing came to mind. Lulu did say that spell didn't work on everyone, Kairi just happens to one of those people who don't let things bug her.

"Hey Tidus, do you think I can have a word with you." A deep voice said putting a hand on his shoulder ruining Tidus's concentration on Kairi.

"Later Puberty Boy." The words blurted out of his mouth before he could stop them. His face paled realizing what he just said and so did everyone else face.

Tidus looked behind him to see Leon he didn't say anything just started at him. "Oh my…. I-am-sorry-I-didn't-mean-to-say-that-it-was-the-spell-not-me…" He then sighed in defeat, "I'm going to die now huh?"

"Umm…no." Leon said, "I'm just a bit surprise you said that. Anyway I just want to talk to alone that's all."

"Sure…" Tidus walked off way from everyone. Tidus decide that if Leon ask if he could come he will just say no, because at land there would a chance for witnesses then being out there alone in cold space.

"So you're taking Yuna." Leon asked, Tidus nod yes, "Can I ask you why?"

"I get along with her really well." Tidus said, "And I can really use someone that is more familiar with magic then I am." He said honestly. "Plus she knows plenty things about heartless too. I think she'll be of great help to me."

"She's a good choice. Yuna is probably the best out the three fairies that are here and friendliest too. She'll probably be more help to you then me or Cloud will be."

Tidus smiled happy to see Leon didn't have any hard feeling on having Yuna picked over him and not being angry at him for calling the brunette puberty boy.

"Listen to me Tidus." Leon said sounding very serious. "Protect her okay. Always stay together and never allow yourselves to be separated. Without one another you guys with be vulnerable. If you fail you to protect her you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Tidus was a little taken back at what he said. Did Leon honestly think that Tidus would abandon Yuna. He was about leave the person he invited? What the hell kind of person did he think he was? Then Tidus saw into the man's eyes he saw nothing but sadness, pain, and regret. Leon had lost some very precious to him. The same as what Aerith said everyone has lost someone. Tidus understood right there that Leon was speaking from experiences not because he doubt Tidus's character. Tidus knew without a doubt he was going to close to Yuna. She just had that aura about her that you wanted to be near her. Leon just didn't not want Tidus to suffer the same fate that he had.

"I won't. I'll make sure of it." Tidus said without the slightest hesitation in his voice.

Leon nod, "Then good luck." The man in black then turned and walked away.

"Wow Tidus… I think you're the only guy to ever insult Leon and get away with it." Sora said.

Tidus just nod his head, "Well, I out of here, before I make another enemy. Ready to go Yuna?" He said turning to the fairy.

She nodded her head yes.

"Whoa wait? You're just leaving?" Sora said.

"Yeah, I'm not too big on good byes'." Tidus explain, "Plus I'll be back in like three weeks and really want to go and see what's out there. I'm not too sure what I'm going to find but I won't find anything if I just sit around."

"What about you Yuna?" Sora asked.

"I'm good either way and exploring new worlds sounds like an adventure."

"How do you two trust each other so easily?" Riku asked.

Actually that was a good question. He barley met the little fairy today and he was inviting her to stick around with him twenty-four seven. He was actually just going on a gut feeling that he could trust her.

"We just do." Yuna said simply.

"Well we're off." Tidus said as he and Yuna headed for the gummie ship, "Tell everyone I said good bye and don't be mean to Coco while I'm gone. He's sensitive!"

"Wait Tidus, you don't know how to fly a gummie!" Sora called.

Tidus smirked, "Who told you I didn't."

XxXxX

"Well what do you know… He does know out to fly." Kairi said holding her long lost toy.

The three keybladers and ninja stood amaze as they watch the young rookie pilot the ship on his own. They watch the two eye color fairy wave to them good bye from one of the windows inside of the ship.

"Everything's ready to go Yuna." Tidus said from the pilot seat, "You sure you don't want to turn back?" He asked once last time.

Yuna shook her no and flew over and sat on his right shoulder. "Nope sorry, but you're stuck with me now." She said and smiled.

Tidus smiled back and guide the ship into the starry sky.

Both Tidus and Yuna didn't know what was out there or what they should be looking for. They didn't know what or who they'll meet. They didn't know what dangers they would face or the villain they would encounter. All they knew was that they would face it together and somehow they felt that was enough.

**Authors Notes:**

Yes, finally I wrote the chapter with Yuna in it. You have no idea how long I've waited… okay maybe you do… but at least this chapter was quicker the rest. I'm so happy I wrote spilt this chapter into two. This chapter ended up being 28 pages long! With chapter three it would have been 50 pages long! I think I made the right call. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me awhile to write out the fight scenes. Sorry if they suck, they're really not my thing, but tell me what you thought about them and what I need to work on.

I tried my best to make the battle good, I had the hardest time with the Morning Star heartless because I wanted to show a vulnerable spot Tidus had. In Final Fantasy X, the worst thing you can have Tidus fight is a creature with a high defense. Tidus's long swords really can't beat strong armored creatures unless you're willing to wait a whole day to fight, it's easier just to use Auron or Kimahri who's weapons are made to pierce through stuff like that.

Yuna powers that she used in the battle were based on Starfire's star blots in 'Teen Titians'. I was going to give her pistols, but that didn't seem too fairy like and I wanted to show how powerful she was with magic. I also hope that you like Yuna's little back story with how she, Rikku, Paine met Maleficent. I always wanted to hear the full story of how that happen, but they never really gave a story to it other than they thought the witch was cool and they were getting treasure out it. Oh and don't worry about Rikku and Paine they will pop up in the story later.

Oh and Yuffie and Riku saying "Prepare to get burn' and 'don't worry I've got insurance' I got that from Final Fantasy VII. I laugh so hard when I read that that I had to use it in this story.

So that's the end of my Author's Notes I have mid terms to study for. Next chapter they're going to a world, but where will it be? You will just have to tune in and find out. Until then please leave a **review** and tell me what you think.


End file.
